I Return to You
by deliciae
Summary: [Yaoi] [KuramaxKuroOC YoukoxKuronue] Kuro was a new student, and Kurama soon found out that they had much more in commonlike harboring the soul of a youkai. What will happen now that the two thieves are reunited? Plz R&R.
1. A New Student

deliciae

"I Return to You"

Muse: This is my first YYH fic…

deliciae: Ahem. _Your_ first YYH fic? No. It is mine.

MiniMuse: Meep.

Muse: I still say it is my fic.

deliciae: We all can wish…

Warnings: Yaoi. That means boy x boy. Yeah. If you don't like yaoi, please leave now. OOC-ness, and OCs: Kuro, Kuro's father, and Sensei Izumo.

_/…/_ Youko speaking to Shuuichi

_//…//_ Shuuichi speaking to Youko

Muse: Now on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** _17 years before the present…_

Two figures flitted through the castle of the Makai lord, holding a bag full of loot. Passing under a window, the moonlight shown upon both: one was a fox with sleek silver hair and turbulent golden eyes, dressed in an outfit of satiny white; the other was a black-haired chimera, his hair pulled up through a magi's hat, with lustrous, powerful bat-like wings pressed against his black vest.

Both men hurried from the building, their figures as silent as their shadows. Once outside the gates, the fox, a Youko, turned to his comrade, and slid a golden mirror from within the bag. He grinned wily, and smirked in the direction of the manor as they continued on their way. "Youko, is this the last?" The chimera spoke to his comrade as they turned in the direction of their hideout. The silver-haired youkai nodded.

Behind them a noise sounded, causing the youth to drop the bag of loot as he and Youko took off running. The bamboo forest became thicker as the two thieves hurried, but their pursuers were relentless. Yells and calls echoed through the once-silent forest, as the Lord's men approached.

A soft clink sounded and the chimera looked down fearfully. His beloved and much-needed silver necklace, with an enchanted ruby amulet, fell behind, skittering across the ground. Quickly he bounded against a bamboo truck and ricocheted in the opposite way. "No! Kuronue!" Youko yelled, and the chimera, Kuronue, looked over his shoulder as he hurried, "I need it." 

The youko was only able to watch as his comrade picked up the broken necklace, and turned back towards him. Suddenly leaves dropped from the canopy of bamboo, turning instantly into poles. One jammed through Kuronue's leg, holding him in place, and he screamed in pain. Youko took a step forward, ready to rescue as more poles dropped down. Violet eyes locked with gold, and the captured youkai screamed his final statement, "No! Forget me and save yourself!"

Suddenly a bolt of golden light struck the many poles, and Youko turned away, hearing his friend scream again in agony. Quickly he left, holding the treasure, a golden mirror, which no longer excited him.

** _Present time…_

Loud pounding echoed through a small room where a youth tried to continue his slumber. Finally the pounding reached him and dragged him unwillingly from dreamland back to reality. Sitting up, he groused, "What is it?"

"It's time to get up for school, Kuro." The youth wiped his eyes and yawned, ready to fall back asleep. However, his father must have anticipated this, for the door opened. "_Now_, Kuro." Finally the youth stumbled from his warm bed, and went into the bathroom. Once he returned, he brushed his hair, pulling it back, and then searched through his closet for his new uniform. As he pulled it on, he couldn't help but think over the events that had brought him here.

Kuro was a seventeen-year old male, who had previously lived in America with his father for the last fifteen years. Only when his father's company finally chose to relocate, it chose Tokyo, Kuro's birthplace. It had felt great to come back, after being gone so long, even with having to leave everyone he had come to know and care about behind.

Taking one final look in the mirror, Kuro grimaced. The pink of the uniform clashed with his black hair, which was shoulder-length and kept up in a tight ponytail, and with his dark bluish-purple eyes. Normally he should have been wearing a blue uniform, but because he excelled at his subjects, he was placed in a high-rated school.

With a sigh, he exited his room. Downstairs, he quietly ate a bagel, left for him by his already-gone father, before grabbing his books and leaving. Once outside, he paused, looking around. His father had found a nice two-story home in an upscale neighborhood, and Kuro hadn't minded. But then again, Kuro had always been a quiet and somewhat-shy, but mischievous youth, who easily went with the flow. As the black-haired youth continued down the sidewalk, he never knew his life would change as greatly as it would this day.

---

Almost across town, a red-haired male hurried out of his one-bedroom apartment, grimacing as he checked his watch. "Inari, I'm going to be late!" Just as he stepped onto the sidewalk, he pulled forth some of his ki, and disappeared in a flash of displaced air. In another flash, he reappeared on the school stairway, with only a minute or two to spare. Quickly he hurried to his homeroom and slid into his seat just as the bell chimed.

The sensei smiled at the class, as he stepped up to his podium. "Class, today we will begin the day with a quote, from the Christian King James Bible, John 15:13, "_Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends._" The class was abnormally quiet, lost in thought, so when a knock sounded at the door, some students jumped. The teacher quickly walked over and stepped outside for a moment, before returning to his podium, seeming to dismiss whatever had called for his attention outside the room. Just as he began to say something, a soft, almost-shy voice interrupted, "Sensei Izumo?"

Everyone's attention was immediately drawn towards the youth standing at the door. Girls and guys alike began to drool at the sight of the black-haired, bluish-purple-eyed, and pink-uniform-attired male. "Oh, right." The sensei muttered offhandedly, then spoke aloud to the class, "This is Kuro Masho. Care to say anything, Kuro?"

"Yes, I would, Sensei. I have lived in the United States for the last fifteen years, and only recently returned. My Japanese is as excellent as my English, so there is no need for help. I have interests in weaponry and Japanese folklore." Pointedly he glanced at the class, his eyes briefly pausing on a lovely red-haired male. Sensei Izumo smiled, and Kuro looked at him, "You may go have a seat next to Shuuichi Minamino, who will be assigned to show you around. Shuuichi, raise your hand."

Violet eyes swept the room once again, and to Kuro's shock, the lovely redhead raised his hand. Almost in slow motion, he walked forward and looked down into the vast emerald orbs before sitting down. To Kuro, it felt like he had met Shuuichi before, but he knew if he had, he would've remembered. After this, he lost himself into the senseless droning of the teacher.

Almost the same feeling was washing over the green-eyed beauty. However, along with the déjà vu feeling, Shuuichi felt the distinct pull of ki. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the new student, Kuro. Something was not right, and he was determined to figure it out. _/I remember this ki…/ _A voice sounded inside the youth's head, momentarily startling him.

_/But… I can't recall from where/_ The deep voice echoed again, and the human Shuuichi frowned lightly. For the voice was that of his true self, Youko Kurama, once a ruthless, uncaring fox, and for him to speak up was not unusual, but unexpected. Glancing again at the black-haired youth, Youko made an abrupt statement that made Shuuichi, rather 'Kurama'—a Reikai Tantei, stiffen. _/It's not reiki/_

_//I must tell Koenma// _was the final thought passed between the two, as Shuuichi began to listen to the teacher once again.

--- 

A sense of unease followed both men, but neither spoke of it as they went through the school day. After Kuro left for the better part of town, his thoughts turned back onto the dream he had that morning. It had scared him mostly, but for some reason, was reassuring. The fox-like man intrigued Kuro, as did the chimera; however, both felt familiar, and the chimera, something connected… 'It's probably just a dream or something my overactive imagination created.' He scoffed to himself as he continued on his way.

Suddenly a strike of lightning split the sky, and Kuro's violet eyes glanced upwards. Dark, ominous clouds, laden with rain, met his vision and he frowned. Gripping his books tighter to his form, he began to run, trying to beat the rain. Just as he slipped through the doorway, after hurriedly unlocking his house, another bolt of lightning crackled across the darkened sky, and the clouds unleashed their wrath.

He sat the few books on a coffee table inside the den, and then lied down upon the plush couch. Quickly he fell asleep, listening to the steady fall of the rain.

--- 

As the black-haired youth slumbered, the green-eyed student stepped before his boss—the Junior Ruler of the Reikai, "Lord Koenma." The toddler-looking demi-god paused in his continuous stamping, and bit down on his pacifier as he eyed the youth. "What is it, Kurama?"

A frown marred the graceful features as Kurama spoke, "Do you have any information on a Kuro Masho?" Koenma's amber orbs slid close as he leaned back in his chair. "Kurama, you of all people, should know that the files are confidential. May I ask why you want this particular file?"

A mask of cool indifference covered Kurama's flaring anger easily. "It does not matter." Kurama turned and briskly stepped through the opened doorway. "Oh, one last thing, Lord Koenma," the former-thief looked back into the room, green eyes meeting those of amber. "It wasn't reiki." With that statement, Kurama turned and began to exit the Gate of Judgment, the place where Koenma resided.

As expected, at those words, the diminutive Lord of Death squawked and jumped to his feet, hurrying after the humanized-youko. Realizing that he couldn't reach Kurama quickly in his toddler-form, he quickly transformed into his adult-form and sprinted after the other man.

Grasping Kurama's shoulder just before the main door, Koenma spun the kitsune around. Green eyes widened in shock at the sight of the fuming adolescent. "What did you mean by '_It wasn't reiki'_?" Kurama smirked, then shook his head, and asked for the folder first. Finally Koenma gave, making the other swear to never reveal the secrets of the document, in return for a couple rare artifacts that Youko had once pilfered and they had never been recovered.

_/Nice bargain, next you'll be selling my cave/_ Youko cried, and Shuuichi chuckled silently. _//I've already completed that//_ The human joked to his other side, only to receive a cold blast of white-ki circling around his figure. As Koenma watched curiously, Shuuichi cried out mentally. _//Please, I was joking//_ The swirling ki receded as Youko replied, _/You had better been/ //I was! I know you don't want me to do anything, even go into your 'cave,' because you and Kuronue shared it//  /…/ _Shuuichi quickly, and visibly, sweat-dropped at Youko's unwillingness to answer, causing the Junior Lord to frown.

Kurama smiled falsely and frantically waving a hand, "No, no, it's okay. Youko and I just got into an argument, but it was settled… peacefully." The demi-god arched a fine brow, and then proceeded to look over the open file on his desk. Everything about Kuro, from his birth, to his current dreaming state, and dream, was included within the bland confines of the folder. Koenma handed Kurama the first document, along with a snapshot of the individual in question, and the mortal youth looked over the information intently.

Both began to read over the information, trying to find a loophole as to why Kuro had youki and not reiki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC._

deliciae: Did anyone like this?

Muse: Yeah, this is her second fic in existence, and first YYH.

MiniMuse: Meep.

deliciae: MiniMuse, here. 'Gives MiniMuse a giant lollipop'

MiniMuse: 'smiling' Meeeeeep. 'licks lollipop'

Muse: Where's Mine?

deliciae: You'll get yours, soon. 'evil laugh' Anyways, please review, whether or not you liked it.

Muse: Suggestions are always welcome too.

deliciae: Thanks for reading, and again, please review.


	2. Who is he?

deliciae

I Return to You: Chapter 2

deliciae: _'tosses Kuro and 'Shuuichi'  plushies to CharcoalCat'_ Thank you for your review! And yes, Rurouni tomboy, it is perfectly okay that you are the second reviewer, and thanks for the review. Here. _'hands over another set of Kuro and 'Shuuichi' plushies'_

Muse: Hey, those were mine! _'Hugs Kurama, Karasu, Youko, Kuronue plushies tightly'_ Where is MiniMuse? _'Leaves to find MiniMuse and whispers to the plushies "I'll get my revenge on deliciae soon…"'_

deliciae: _O.o_ Okay that was unexpected.

Warnings: Yaoi. That means boy x boy. Yeah. If you don't like yaoi, please leave now. OOC-ness, and OCs: Kuro, Kuro's father, and Sensei Izumo.

_/…/_ Youko speaking to Shuuichi

_//…//_ Shuuichi speaking to Youko

MiniMuse: _'appears out of nowhere, licking lollipop'_ _Meep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuro stretched, feeling the stiffness in his muscles relax. Blinking again, he looked out through the curtained-windows and noticed the sun hadn't yet risen. Normally he rose with just a few minutes to spare to get ready and get to school; but this time he was awake early, and it allowed him extra time to train.

Quickly he stood and walked through another doorway, one leading into a sparsely furnished room. An ordinary double-door cabinet sat at one end of the room, and floor-mats covered the blandly carpeted floor. His socked feet crossed the room, and his lithe fingers opened the clasped cabinet. Once the wooden doors swung open, an array of weapons was at hand.

Violet eyes glanced over each item, giving it consideration, until he reached the twin silver scythes. Those two pieces had always been his 'weapons of choice' and as such, he wanted to train again with them, perfecting his movements. He made his way over to the mat, and once there, let his mind drift into a meditated state.

In the trance, he saw youkai rushing at him, in the middle of a forested clearing. In his hands dangled the scythes, which were quickly put to use. Rapidly, he slaughtered those closest to his form, then those that had been entangled in deadly vines and not yet dead. Dropping his blood-coated scythes, he turned, with a smile on his face. Normally the trance ended at this point, but this time he was able to see a flash of silver and a soft smile before being jerked to reality. Quickly he blinked his bluish-purple eyes into focus and looked for what had disturbed his 'practice'.

His father stood just inside the room, and smiled approvingly at the youth. "I saw your practice, Kuro, and I must say you surprised me with the handling of those scythes. It was almost like they were an extension of your body." He praised, and Kuro ran a hand through his hair, unsure. "Thank you, father." The gleaming blades glistened from their location upon the matted floor, and his eyes widened. Quickly he retrieved them and placed them back inside the cabinet, then closed it.

The older man had not moved, from his position by the door. "Kuro, I won't be home until late tonight. The technicians found a flaw in the latest program…" His voice trailed off, and his son sighed, "It is fine, father. I will not wait up for you, but I will leave a light on." His father nodded, and Kuro smiled softly, "Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for school."

--- 

Kurama cracked an eye open and groaned. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but his responsibilities as a human, and as a student, called to him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled from his bed and into the bathroom to quickly take a shower.

As the water ran over his form, his thoughts drifted. The documents in Kuro's file had yielded no answers, and it still baffled both Kurama and Koenma. The only explanation that the human-youko was able to think of was that Kuro was once a youkai of some sort, and had been able to flee Makai when wounded, taking refuge in a human body. Just as Youko had done, merging with the human-child Shuuichi. But that left a serious question, if that were the case, then who would've merged with the human-child?

Koenma had agreed to the idea, and had the Ogres, faithful youkai servants, pull all the files of the youkais that had died up to a year prior of Kuro's birth. Kurama guessed that the list wasn't going to be completed until almost the end of the week, and Koenma had promised to alert Kurama as soon as it was done. However, Yusuke was being called in on this case as well, because he was the main 'Reikai Tantei' for Koenma.

Speaking of the brown-eyed, dark-haired troublemaker, Kurama had not seen him once during the time he was there. A frown tipped Kurama's lips downwards, but was quickly pushed away, as were all the thoughts and current worries. Quickly he finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Another towel had been set aside, which was now being used to dry his fire-toned hair.

His footsteps were silent as he walked into his bedroom and pulled out a neatly pressed pink-uniform from the closet and a pair of silk, silverish-colored boxers. With a glance at the bedside clock, he noticed his time had diminished and he only had a few minutes before he had to leave. He hurriedly dressed, and then paused on his way out the bedroom to brush his hair. Inside the kitchen, he opened the small refrigerator and pulled out a salad that his mother had brought by a few days prior. He placed that inside a bag, intended for his lunch, and then grabbed a small, ripe nectarine for his breakfast.

Grabbing his books and his lunch, he hurried out the door, locking it behind him. At least this time he had time to walk, rather rush, down the sidewalk, instead of using his ki.

--- 

Kuro and Kurama entered the classroom at roughly the same time. "Hey Shuuichi." Kuro greeted and Kurama 'Shuuichi' nodded, "Good morning, Kuro." Both walked towards their seats and sat down. "Tell me about yourself, Shuuichi. Yesterday we didn't exchange any information about ourselves, and my curiosity has gotten the better of me about you."

Shuuichi blushed lightly, and focused his attention on the wood-grains of his desk. "What is there to tell about me? I am the son of a wonderful woman named Shiori, and last year I was able to move out into my own apartment. I have a few good friends, and I am working for my stepfather's company on the weekends. I guess that's about it."

Kuro nodded, and smiled lightly, "I am the son of an engineer who is dedicated to his company. I left all my friends behind when I moved back here to Tokyo, and I hope to make new ones. I am mostly alone at home, so it is like having a large apartment, because Father often works late at night. I love to train and familiarize myself with various weapons."

Just before Kurama could reply, the teacher stepped up to the podium. "Since there has been controversy and criticism over my morning quotes, I have decided to abolish that part of our routine. And as such, since it was twenty-five percent of your homeroom grade, I will replace that with an open-journal type assignment. I want you each to have a notebook where you write down for the first fifteen minutes what you are thinking of, and what you hope to accomplish, as well as your reflections over the previous day. We'll begin that tomorrow. But for now, we shall learn about the mating habits of frogs."

Most of the students groaned, and a couple of the girls looked ill. Kurama ignored them all as he watched Kuro out of the corner of his eye. _/My, he sure is good-looking. Don't you think so, Shuuichi/_ Youko's voice once again startled the green-eyed youth, who had been ignoring the teacher's unnecessary discussion. _//Yes, I do think he is…//_ Shuuichi blushed as he looked away, gazing at a crack on the otherwise-flawless, yet bland, white wall. _/Maybe we should do something about that… ask him over /_ Youko mentally smiled, and Shuuichi gulped silently. Youko chuckled as Shuuichi spurted indignantly. _//He barely knows us//_

_/Then why, if 'he barely knows us' does he keep an eye upon us as we do him/ _Shuuichi paled, but strained to keep from laughing at the silver-haired fox youkai's choice of words. Shuuichi glanced over at Kuro, to confirm, and green eyes met purple-toned. Both boys looked away quickly, startled to have the other notice their attention. The bell rang, ending the first class of the day.

"Kuro?" Shuuichi's soft tenor voice stated as both began to collect their books. "Yes, Shuuichi?" "I was wondering if you'd like to visit later?" Inside Kuro was ecstatic and gleeful, but at the same time, uncertain. Finally he made up his mind, "Sure, Shuuichi." "Alright, we can go to my place right after school."

--- 

Shoes were flung off right after entering the small apartment Kurama rented. Kuro had been surprised when Shuuichi led him to a middle-class apartment building, and had stated, "This is where I live." He hadn't known what to expect, but the building was in excellent condition and lovely flowers grew in abundance around the building.

Once inside Shuuichi's apartment, the scent of flowers and plants filled the air, making it cleaner than that of outside. Lush plants filled every available place, but didn't make it look overcrowded or gaudy. A feeling of déjà vu swept the dark-eyed youth as he glanced around the room. Shuuichi had left him inside the living room while he went to change.

A nice entertainment center, a decorative glass coffee table, and a plush brown-leather couch filled the room. Kuro sat down upon the couch, instantly loving the feel. Just as he was comfortable, a soft scent filled the room, different than what it was and Kuro glanced around.

Shuuichi stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a loose cream-colored turtleneck sweater over his tall frame. The outfit that he had chosen added to his effeminacy, making him appear even more so the female. Lavish green eyes, surrounded by thick lashes, sensual softly pink lips, faintly rosy cheeks on an overall clear, pale complexion made up the student's face. Kuro licked his lips, suddenly dry-mouthed and breathless at the sight.

A light smile appeared on the redhead's lips, and he asked, "Need something to drink?" If Kuro hadn't known better, he would've sworn that Shuuichi was flirting with him. But Shuuichi wasn't that way, was he? Suddenly this thought raged intensely inside the black-haired youth's mind, and he didn't know if he wanted to find out. He had just recently found out that he did not prefer, or even like, girls, and had wanted to meet and be with someone the same way.

"Y-yes." Kuro rasped out, his voice drier and huskier than previously thought. Kurama turned and walked out of the room, into the kitchen, with his hips swaying lustfully. Once inside the kitchen, he smirked. _/All is going well, I assume/_  _//Of course…//  /Ch. Shouldn't have asked. With my manners and attitude…/   //Stop flattering yourself//_

He quickly filled a teakettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat. After a few minutes, the teakettle whistled, signaling that the water was hot and ready to use. Gently he sat it upon a tray he had pulled out from a cabinet, beside two upturned china teacups and a couple teabags.

Walking back into the living room, Youko snickered as Shuuichi suddenly blushed. Kuro was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, one arm laid over his eyes, and he had removed both his uniform jacket and undershirt. A vivid redness coated the black-haired youth's cheeks, and his breathing was a little harsh.

_/Looks like someone…/_ "Kuro?" Shuuichi's soft tenor voice echoed through the quiet room before Youko was able to finish his statement. The weapon-master did not move; however, his breathing became softer and deeper as he fell into a dreamless slumber. Kurama frowned as he sat down the tray on the coffee table. Even though both the youko and human were disappointed at this turn in events, they still were pleased about that Kuro had accepted the invitation instead of declining.

Quietly he sat down upon a pillow on the floor and poured hot water into the teacup, over the teabag. Dipping it a few times, fragrant spices filled the air as the tea filtered through the water, coloring it a deep auburn. He sat aside the wetted bag of tea and spice, and slowly began to sip the tasty beverage, while pondering which youkai's soul had come to possess this innocent and lovely boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC._

deliciae: All right. How was that for a second chapter?

MiniMuse: Meep. _'Finishes lollipop'_

deliciae: Thank you for reading, and hopefully you will review, whether you liked it or not.

Muse: _'offstage'_ Yeah! Suggestions are always welcomed. Now, MiniMuse, where are did you go?

MiniMuse: _'Disappears'_

deliciae: _O.o_ Um, thanks again, everyone.


	3. Love?

deliciae

_I Return to You:_ Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: Do I need to say it? I don't own it, never will. Even my Muse knows that and she taunts me daily. 

_Warning_: Yaoi. Boy x Boy. As in Kurama x OC, Koenma x Yusuke… If you don't like, please leave. Probable OOC-ness. 

Muse: _'hugs Bakura and Sesshoumaru plushies tightly'_ I just loooovvveee them! Thank you CharcoalCat!!! They'll go great with my Yami and Kouga plushies.

deliciae: So, _Muse… _Have you found MiniMuse yet?

Muse: _'looks up from playing with the plushies'_ No, why?

deliciae: Just wondering… Thanks to those who reviewed. 

Muse: Wait, what did you mean by have I found MiniMuse yet? '_Glares at deliciae_'

deliciae: _'smirks' _Here's chapter 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuro's eyes blinked open, and he frowned as unfamiliar surroundings met his gaze. Soft male laughter echoed from another room, and then the youth remembered he had accompanied Shuuichi home, and had fallen asleep on the comfortable leather couch. Quickly he raked a hand through his hair, some of which had escaped its binding, falling around his face, framing it.

Outside stars glistened in the black sky, and he flushed, mortified that he actually fell asleep when he didn't mean to. However, with his dreams lately, he had gotten no actual rest, and was actually tired despite his calm and energized appearance. For a minute, when he awoke, he had believed himself to still be in the dream, trapped within the lush forest along with the two characters he had yet to know. 

He sat up, and smiled lightly at the sight of the teakettle and unused teacup. Quickly he poured himself a cup and drank it, grimacing at the cold taste. He was never one for cool, cold, or even iced tea; it normally had to be fresh and hot before he'd drink it.

Murmurs of conversation led Kuro towards the open kitchen, and he stepped inside. He blinked, his eyes rejecting the harsh fluorescent lighting at first, and then he was able to see. Shuuichi paused in his animated conversation, an expression of surprise and caught-red-handed on his face as he watched Kuro.

A brown-eyed youth sat there, his dark-brown hair slicked back with a green-tinted gel. A pensive and concentrated look was on his face, and his eyes were troubled. An unopened thick file, with an important stamped seal, lay ignored in front of the green-uniformed youth. Kuro coughed lightly, bringing both men back to the present.

"Oh! Sorry Kuro, I had thought you'd sleep longer. This is Yusuke Urameshi," Shuuichi said, "and Yusuke, this is Kuro Masho." Both Yusuke and Kuro nodded acknowledgement to the other. Yusuke pulled the file closer as Kuro sat down at the table. It seemed whatever the two had conversed had ended with Kuro's entrance.

"I'd better be goin', Shuu. It was nice seein' ya again, we should do more next 'ime." With a wink, Yusuke stood, clutching the folder, and exited the room, leaving Shuuichi blushing red. Kuro smiled, pleased at seeing the red-cheeks, knowing that Shuuichi was receptive to males, and that was just what he had been looking for.

Softly, Kuro took Shuuichi's hands in his, and leaned forward, catching the fox-human unaware. Lips settled together in a delicate and uncertain kiss, and the fox's lips parted in a moan-like gasp. Kuro took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, taking it up a notch, as he slipped his hands into the fiery tresses, reveling in their silky texture.

Their tongues battled for temporary dominance, and Shuuichi yielded, allowing Kuro to plunge in deeper, sweeping each and every crevice within his mouth. Only when both thought they'd die of pleasure, they broke apart to regain the necessary oxygen that had been lost through the kiss. Hazy, lust-filled emerald eyes locked with clouded violet-blue, and their hands entwined in an agreeable gesture.

"Shuuichi, maybe after we get to know each other better, would you go out with me?" Kuro's voice was husky and filled with barely-restrained desire. Shuuichi nodded, his mind fogged with longing from the heated kiss. Kuro leaned over again and gently pecked Shuuichi's lips in a goodnight kiss, "I need to return home. Father should be there anytime, and I should already be in bed. I shall see you tomorrow, Shuuichi."

Kuro stood and left the house without Shuuichi guiding him to the door. However, Shuuichi was left inside the kitchen, his mind still reeling from the effects of the kiss. _/Damn, that boy knows how to kiss/ _

_//Yeah//_

--- 

Kuro entered his house quietly, and took note that his father had not yet arrived home from work. Frowning, the youth went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for food. He found a bowl of rice, mixed with vegetables, prepared and obviously left for him. A note was left on the table, and Kuro picked it up after setting down the bowl.

'_Son, I made you a bowl of rice and vegetables to eat. It is in the refrigerator, and you aren't home yet. However, I do not worry; I know you are trustworthy. I have to go back to work; another technician called and said my design is faulty. This may take all night. Sweet dreams. Father.'_

He sat down after reading the note and returning it to the tabletop. His loyalty and devotion to his father was severely tested in these circumstances, but Kuro knew it was no one's fault. Quickly his thoughts were occupied as he munched on his late dinner, thoughts of Shuuichi. 

Just the name made his cheeks flame and his mind fill with images of the redheaded male. A soft snickering stole the besotted youth from his mental rambling. "Hello?" Kuro asked, assuming someone was in the house. "Is someone in here?" He called out, and received no reply.

_\Kuro…\_ A deep male voice chuckled out his name and the boy gasped. It wasn't happening again. _\You are so wrong—I am back\_ Kuro's eyes widened in horror. Years before, the child Kuro had developed what the American doctors referred to as a 'split-personality disorder.' Kuro had not thought anything of it, having even forgotten the voice inside his mind, as he had grown older and the medications had seemed to 'help' him.

The voice had often been a playmate and a companion when his father was away. It told him bedtime stories and made him laugh. However, once at school, the voice had 'seen' through Kuro's eyes, and had wanted him to steal the teacher's wallet. Kuro had agreed to it, and had been captured in the process. This led to questioning, and Kuro blamed it all on the 'voice.' Unfortunately, that further led to psychiatric consulting and medications. Finally after about six years of endurance and daily medicines, the voice seemed to fade away, and Kuro was given a clean bill of health.

_\Kuro… Kuro…\_ The name was chanted, and Kuro screamed, his mind feeling as if it were split in two. His ki raged uncontrollable, then extinguished as he slumped to the floor in a faint.

--- 

Kurama walked towards his bedroom. When Yusuke left, he had telecommunicated that the file was going to be left inside the redhead's room. Kurama had not given it a second thought, as he was too engrossed with Kuro to notice. But once the boy had left, Kurama's interest perked, and he walked towards his room.

Koenma had surprised him, as the file had been completed days early. Once inside the bedroom, Kurama sat down at his desk, and pulled the file closer, as it was lying near the middle of the desk.

A fear sprung inside the plant-wielder, as he looked at the closed file. What if the one who possessed Kuro's body was wanted in the Reikai? Kurama did not know what he would do if that were the case. Finally a sense of determination filled the boy and he flipped open the top of the folder. Names and dates filled pages inside, some with bold 'X's through them, meaning that the soul had been taken through the Gate of Judgment. Kurama read through each page, 'X's marking out every name, and not finding any possible names circled.

After about halfway through the file of names, the kitsune-human's eyelids began to slide close with exhaustion. He placed a dried rose on the page, leaving it as a marker to where he stopped, before he closed the file and placed it in the bottom drawer. He stood and removed his clothes as he made his way over towards the bed.

Sighing, he slipped in-between the cotton blankets, and fell almost instantly into a deep slumber.

--- 

While both students 'slept' their troubles away, a certain brown-eyed detective slipped through the border of the Ningenkai, headed for the Reikai and the Gate of Judgment. Stealthy he slipped through the individual gates and passed around all the ogres, having not a one notice him.

Quietly he entered the final doors, into Koenma's workroom, where the demi-god sat, stamping away in his usual toddler form. Koenma's loyal right-hand ogre was absent from the room, and Yusuke smiled. It was a brilliant idea to have talked with the ogre earlier, before he had been dispatched with the report for Kurama.

Without a spoken word, the half-youkai stepped in front of the demi-god's desk, and watched the continuous and repetitive stamping of files. Koenma had not yet noticed his 'Reikai Tantei' before him, as his amber eyes were squinted in frustration at the task of stamping. Finally the stamping ceased as all the files were finished.

In a tired, irritated voice, the god-ling said, "Ogre! Give me those files." There was no shuffling of footsteps, no rustling of paper, so Koenma looked to his right, where the blue ogre normally stood, holding paperwork or just standing. No ogre met his vision. Quickly his head snapped towards the door, a frown plastered on his face. His amber eyes widened, then a happy smile replaced the frown, almost instantly.

"Yusuke!" Koenma squealed, and launched himself across the desk. He quickly snuggled against his love, and Yusuke smiled. "Hey Koenma. I did as you asked." Koenma nodded, then quickly pulled down his hat, and with a loud 'Pop!' transformed into his adult self. "There, that's better."

The dark-haired Tantei only nodded, and pulled his boss closer, claiming his lips with his own. "Come on, Yusuke." The amber-eyed, vain, teenage god-ling pulled his love through a closed door and into the private rooms belonging to the demi-god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC._

deliciae: _'looks up from script'_ Ooh! Who's the split personality of Kuro? Or is it even a split personality? Anyone have a clue??

Muse: _'jumps around, raising hand'_ I do, I do!! Can I answer?

deliciae: _'glares'_ No, you can't answer. You already know, and I think the readers have an idea already.

Muse: It's not that hard to guess. Here's a hint: Former…

deliciae: All right! That's enough! I told you not to answer. Go to your corner and no plushies for you!

MiniMuse: _'appears, grabs plushies'_ Meep. _'Takes off running'_

Muse: Get back here! _'Sticks tongue out at deliciae, then runs after MiniMuse'_

deliciae: _O.o_ Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you review, even if you don't like it. Suggestions are always welcomed. And the next chapter may take a little while to produce. I'm having writer's block, and school is being evil (tests and papers due) so if you want to suggest a scene, or something, feel free. I might just use it, and I'll give credit. Thanks! And again, I hope you review.


	4. Note

deliciae

'A Note…' 

deliciae: All right, I have a small question. Does anyone like this at all? I know it's different with an OC… but trust me, he really isn't, he's just a reincarnated spirit of an original character…

Muse: Yeah, if readers don't like this fic, I can torch it. _'Holds up blowtorch'_

deliciae: No, Muse. You won't. But if I don't receive **2** reviews, I will discontinue this fic indefinitely.

Muse: Forever? _'Looking hopeful'_

deliciae: I'll probably pick it up and rewrite it, or continue it, sometime in the future, after I finish the sequel to _A Memory of Love_ and a couple other ones I'm attempting to get started.

Muse: Drats. _'Goes off to play with Bakura and Sesshoumaru plushies, after locking MiniMuse back in it's closet'_

deliciae: I appreciate those who have reviewed, and I hope I will get 2 more sometime soon. Thanks.


	5. A date?

deliciae

"I Return to You": Chapter 4 

~*~

deliciae: ^_^ Thanks everyone for convincing me to continue. I had no clue if anyone liked this, and from all the reviews I received, it's quite obvious that you readers do.

Muse: … _'mumbling, looking around with evil eyes'_

deliciae: Oh Muse, are you angry that this is being continued?

Muse: _'in a sugary-sweet tone'_ Noo… what makes you think that? _'Continues mumbling'_

deliciae: Well, I thought I heard something about death, and authoress, and blowtorch… Eee! I'm outta here! _'Runs off to hide'_

~*~

Warnings: OOC-ness. Yaoi. That means boy x boy. If you don't like, you no read. I've already had one death threat, and it made Muse and I laugh, then we printed it out and played darts with it as the board.

Pairings: Kurama x OC, Yusuke x Koenma.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, never will. Unless Santa is going to be nice enough this year… 

~*~*~

Dark violet-blue eyes flicked open, and a groan slipped from somewhat-parched lips. A headache, one the size of Mt. Everest, raged inside the boy's head, and he slipped his hand into his hair, pulling it from the binding.

Gently the tresses fell over his shoulders, and down to the middle of his back. He looked around, confusion filling him, as the legs of the kitchen table and chairs met his view. "What…happened?" He asked, his voice soft, yet filled with pain. He had no recollection, only blankness, when he tried to recall what happened after he began to eat the bowl of rice left for him by his father.

With a sigh, he slid from under the table, where he had come to rest after passing out, and stood. The house was dark, and through the windows, only a few stars were visible amid the dark clouds that shrouded the night sky. Almost dazedly, he walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his room. Once inside the room, Kuro flung himself onto his bed without regard for undressing.

His dark eyes showed confusion as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His body felt on fire, almost feeling foreign to him. Something was amiss, and it scared the youth. Kuro's eyes slid close momentarily, but long enough to trigger the thought of a silver-haired kitsune, one he knew he had known long ago. Questions ravaged his mind; ones of who was this male, how did they know each other, etc. With an almost unseen shrug and sigh, Kuro relaxed and began to fall asleep, forgetting about his homework from the day, or the unanswered questions that still lingered.

--- 

Kurama sat down in the empty classroom, having arrived extremely early. Quietly he opened his satchel, and pulled out a bland folder, filled with papers. Lithe fingers flipped through the multiple pages, to where a dried rose held a spot. The youko-human sighed, and began to skim the work, finding no circling of names, only 'X's.

He had stopped last night on the beginning of names with 'H', and on the next page, one was circled: Halitus. _{1}_ A water youkai, with main attacks of hot steam and vapor, and wanted for the gruesome deaths of two humans. "Hmm." Kurama frowned at this possibility. He bent a corner of the page, marking it, then continued on.

Names slipped from his lips as he skimmed the list, some of which had been slain by his own hand. Just as he was three-fourths the way through the 'J' list, he heard footsteps in the almost vacant hallway, and quickly replaced the rose on the page. He closed the file and slid it back into his satchel. He then pulled out a thick novel and flipped it open, beginning to read.

The door opened and an ebony-haired youth stepped inside the room. His dark eyes lighted at the sight of the other youth who was engrossed in his book. Kuro walked up to the plant-wielder and smiled, tipping the book forward. Kurama blinked in surprise, and looked up to see who had moved the novel.

"Kuro," Kurama said with faint surprise, as he closed the book and set it upon the desk. His vivid emerald eyes locked upon the violet-blue ones, and a light smile crossed his lips. Kuro smiled in reply, "Good morning, Shuu. Did you sleep well?" Kurama nodded, and Kuro leaned over the desk, giving the other a morning kiss.

The dark-haired beauty pulled back, and the plant-wielder blushed lightly. Kuro laughed, and then said, "Do you want to, uh, go to the movies with me, Shuu?" Kurama nodded, "Sure."

_/Oooh! Someone's got a date/_ Youko taunted then smirked._ /Don't worry, my little Shuuichi, it'll be a date to remember/_ A chuckle ended this, causing the human half to frown momentarily. Luckily, Kuro didn't catch it, as he sat down and reached over to pull out his journal.

Kurama copied the other's movement, and pulled out his ringed notebook, replacing it with the novel inside the satchel. Sensei Izumo stepped into the room, and smiled, seeing his star-pupils ready for class. Kuro leaned over to Kurama, and whispered, "I'll come by your house at 5, and then we'll walk to the MoviePlaza cinema, is that okay?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, then began to write in his notebook about his feelings and thoughts about Kuro. In Kuro's own notebook, the ebony-haired youth told a story of his life, and why he felt the way he did about the redhead.

--- 

'X's filled the pages and the humanized-youko let out a sigh. He glanced at the clock, only 15 minutes until Kuro would arrive. Determined to get at least halfway through the list, Kurama continued. "Karasu…" The plant wielder shuddered at the name, but thanked Inari that it was crossed out, meaning the soul had been taken through the Gate of Judgment.

Not many names filled the pages of the "K" list, and Kurama flipped the pages intently, only pausing after three pages. A chill filled the kitsune, as did memories—the thoughts of a black-haired chimera, a prankster, one with a ruby-amulet necklace that ultimately led to his death. Kuronue.

Disbelief and confusion were expressed in the green eyes, and even within the soul of Youko. Instead of the dark youkai's name being crossed out, it was circled.

--- 

Kuro smiled as he hurried towards Shuuichi's apartment. This was their first official date, and it excited the youth to no end. Once he had gotten home, his father was there, and he happily had told him about having a date. But what also stupefied the youth was that his father was so accepting of him having a date—with another guy.

Violet-blue eyes blinked quickly, noticing he was already at the apartment's door, and he knocked hastily. At first there was no reply, no sound from within, causing the scythe-master to frown briefly, before knocking again. This time there was a noise of hurried footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Hi…" Kurama said, still a bit dazed from his earlier discovery. "Here," Kuro said, as he entered the apartment, and handed Kurama a lovely pale-peach colored rose. The plant-wielder gasped at its beauty and hurried into the kitchen, as Kuro waited in the living room.

Kurama brought back the rose in a crystal vase and placed it upon the coffee table. "Come on, Shuu, we need to go if we want to see a movie." Kurama nodded, and grabbed a light jacket, and followed Kuro out the door, locking it. Fingers interlocked as they both walked towards the cinema.

~*~*~

_TBC._

{1} = Halitus, Latin for breath, steam, vapour. Shows why his attacks are what they are… ^_^

~*~

Muse: The authoress lady person is now in hiding. If you happen to find her, please send her my way. _'Lights up blowtorch'_ But until then, she doubts she will be able to update very often, as school is killing her. Now you guys review, otherwise she won't continue. Wait… what's this? _'Picks up note off deliciae's desk'_

deliciae's letter: 'Reviewers, I am now in hiding, as Muse has said. Please review. I'm having writer's block on top of school troubles. But here's an idea for the next chapter. Kurama finds out that Kuro is… well, you know who. How do you want him to find out? Please send me your ideas, I might just use one, or incorporate a couple, but I will give credit. Otherwise, suggestions are always welcomed. And Muse wants no one to review so I have all the time to work on my other story, but let's not let that happen, okay? ^_^'

Muse: What does she means that I want no one to review… _'Grumbles, and walks away innocently after charbroiling the letter to itsy bitsy black pieces'_ Now… no evidence… Muhahahaha.

~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. True Identity

deliciae

"I Return to You": _Chapter 5_

~*~

deliciae: ^_^ Thanks everyone for their reviews. Especially Kousei and Sarah aka Celebi for your ideas; I used both. _'Tosses Kuro and Kurama plushies'_

Muse: Hey. I thought I told you no more giving away _my_ plushies… _'Glares, then lights up brand-new blowtorch'_

deliciae: Eep. O.O _'runs off to hide once again'_

Muse: Thought so. 

~*~

Warnings: OOC-ness. Yaoi. That means Boy x Boy. Don't like, please leave. If you flame, I'll just laugh, 'cause I already warned ya.

Disclaimer: Me? Own it? Ha. That's a laugh.

~*~

_/…/ _Youko to Shuuichi

_//…//_ Shuuichi to Youko

_\…\_ Kuro's other self to Kuro

_\\…\\_ Kuro to his other self

~*~

The movie had been okay; however, both youths spent the latter part kissing in the back of the theater. Luckily for them, the movie had not had many patrons, so there was no worry about getting reprimanded. Not wanting to return home, the two men walked around the town, looking in closed, or ready-to-close store windows at the sales.

All seemed peaceful, and Kurama was happy. However, for Kuro, the voice had started to appear again, causing the youth a bit of distraction. _\Kuro… You can't deny it any longer…\_ The voice snickered, making the mentioned youth shudder. "Are you alright, Kuro?" Kurama asked, genuinely concerned as the dark-eyed youth shivered once more. _\Tell him, Kuro, tell him about me\_ The voice demanded, and Kuro shook his head. _\\Never, you are just a figment of my imagination, nothing more…\\_ A harsh chuckle responded to this, as did a rage of ki, which Kuro tried to suppress.

_/This ki…/_ Youko trailed off, and Shuuichi rolled his eyes. Again he asked Kuro, "Are you okay? Do you want to go…" "No," Kuro looked at Kurama, his eyes flashing with repressed ki. The other half had gained temporary control, and Kuro fought, able to state, "No, Shuuichi. Get away from me." With this, the scythe-master took off in a sprint into the heart of town, dodging the few people on the street.

Kurama stood still, watching after Kuro, confused. _//What just happened?//_

_/Simple. You were ditched/_ The youko snickered, and a frown crossed the human's face. _//No, something's wrong with Kuro…//_ The red-haired youth took off after his boyfriend, who had paused many blocks away to catch his breath. Kurama approached, and Kuro didn't notice, as his attention had been drawn to the storefront window. Kurama's eyes widened, and Youko gasped in shock at what was displayed. A lavish ruby pendant, set on a delicate silver chain. It gleamed with an almost unnatural light, and Youko whispered _/Kuronue…/_

That very word seemed to shatter the glass, as the pendant fell onto the shard-covered display background. A lithe hand reached in and grasped it, just before taking off again, ki raging uncontrollably. Kuro turned at the edge of town and darted towards the forest-covered hills, blindly. The pendant pulsed with raw energy, feeding the ki of the youkai inside the human youth Kuro.

"Kuro!" Kurama screamed, following the fellow student, ignoring the blaring sirens of the police that had arrived at the store behind him. Once on the edge of the forest, he called forth his own ki, and sent vines to trap and bind Kuro. Feeling the ki, he trailed somewhat leisurely.

Kuro jumped in shock, as vines sprang from the ground and off trees, wrapping around his wrists and feet, holding him prisoner. A vile curse slipped from his peach-lips, his anger growing even more. He shook his head and wrestled to free himself; the pendant dangled from his clenched fist, glittering in the soft light. The youkai within himself had known the ki, but like a wild animal once captured, he tried to fight, no rationality left in his mind. Defeat was not an option, and anger grew, feeding the growing mass of energy collecting within the human boy's body.

Kurama felt the raw energy flooding the forest, as he began to walk quicker towards his captive. Just as he stepped forward, the boy dropped to the ground. He had a scythe in his open hand, which he had used to sever the binds. Kurama frowned, and sent another wave of vines, these ones stronger, towards the thief. A harsh laugh echoed through the small area once Kuro had finished with those.

Kuro slipped the pendant around his neck and smirked at the redhead. It glinted, as if returned to its owner. Another scythe appeared in his free hand, and in an amused voice, the youkai asked, "Who do you think you are?"

Pulling a rose from his hair and making it into a long whip, Kurama answered, "Your opponent." Youko frowned and voiced his concern, _/Careful…I know this tactic, but I cannot remember who…/_ Shuuichi sighed, then shook his whip, _//Youko, I do think your age is getting to you//_ Affronted, Youko replied, _/I am not old…/_

Kuro made the first move, throwing his right scythe towards Kurama, missing him by mere inches, then caught the weapon. Kurama dodged the second scythe, nearly hitting Kuro. Both eluded damage or wounding, when finally Kurama was able to hit Kuro's side, drawing the first blood.

Enraged, Kuro's ki began to swirl around his body, circling him in a black-silver fog. Kurama stood ready, his weapon brandished. An outline of an almost seven-foot-tall individual became visible through the fog that had coated the area. Wings stretched outwards from behind the youkai, and the gleaming red pendant twinkled, its shine noticeable through the denseness.

A moment passed, then a chuckle rang out, "I'm free…" A scythe came flying from the fog, slicing Kurama's side, before the other nicked his cheek, drawing a fine line of blood. "You aren't afraid… are you?" The taunt came from the opponent, and Kurama growled lightly, "No."

Bolts of silver lightning and fog made from ki surrounded the red-haired youth, and the image of a kitsune was seen briefly, before disappearing back into the fog after roaring. A tall, silver haired figure appeared, dressed completely in white. His tail twitched, and his ears tilted, listening for any sounds. His lithe fingers plucked a seed from his hair, patiently awaiting the other's attack.

As both waited, the fogs began to drift, uncloaking the forest. The features were becoming more visible by the second. One had silver hair, liquid-gold eyes, and white clothes, whereas the other had dark blue-violet eyes, black hair and wings, and black leather-like clothes. Both were as different as night and day.

Simultaneously, the two youkai looked at the other in shock, and then blurted the other's name. "Youko!" "Kuronue!"

--- 

"So you're telling me that the youkai is Kuronue?" Yusuke looked at Koenma in shock, after propping himself up on his elbow, and the demi-god nodded to his love. "Yes. It was easy to figure out. The only question now is… what are they going to do?" Yusuke shrugged in response, and lied back down onto the plush bed, mentally asking the same question. What are the two youkai going to do now?

~*~

_TBC. _

~*~

deliciae: _'in hiding' _So what do you readers think? Was that up to your expectations? 

Muse: _'searching for authoress'_ Don't worry, deliciae. I could always bale you up.

deliciae: No thanks, Muse.

Muse: Aw, but Dad just taught me to use the Christmas Tree baler, and now I need a tree… or a certain authoress to test it out on. _'Starts up the tree baler'_

deliciae: _'drags in a freshly cut Christmas tree then runs out to hide again'_ There you go.

Muse: _'glares at tree, then torches it'_ Ah, I just _love_ Christmas tree harvest season…

deliciae: Sorry that the chapter was short, but hopefully this next week I'll be able to put out a couple more chapters. Right now I'm supposed to be typing up my 6-8 page essay for History 260 on Thomas Jefferson and why he wanted to be remembered for just 3 things, and a 8-12 page argumentative essay for my English 102 class on the medical concerns of body piercing, and they are both due on Wednesday the 26th.

Muse: I'll get you, deliciae… _'Sets up traps, then walks off laughing'_

deliciae: Sure thing, Muse. All right, readers, please review, whether or not you liked this. I appreciate ideas, as writer's block tends to happen quite often… Again, thanks.


	7. It's You

deliciae

"I Return to You": Chapter 6

~*~

**deliciae:** _^^ ::cries::_ I'm back, and… 30 reviews… oh my… Thank you!!!__

**Muse:** Don't forget that it took you about 3 months for this. _::slips back into her room, begins counting::_

**deliciae:** Well… Curiosity did always kill the authoress. _::peeks into Muse's room, sees blowtorches—hundreds of them—on every wall/dresser/cabinet:: _Oh no…

**Muse: **_::lights blowtorch::_ Deliciae… come here… I have something for you…

**deliciae: **No thanks Muse… 

**Muse:** Aw, but deliciae… Well, I'm happy I scared a reviewer… thanks "Why do you care?"… _^______^_

**deliciae:** Now, on with the much awaited Chappie…

~*~

Warnings: OOC-ness. OC: Kuro. Yaoi: Boy X boy. Don't like, don't flame. Leave.

Disclaimer: I'm a penniless person; Muse takes all my money. Do I own it? No.

~*~

_/…/ _Youko to Shuuichi

_//…//_ Shuuichi to Youko

\…\ Kuronue to Kuro

\\…\\ Kuro to Kuronue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both youkai were in disbelief. Was the other just an illusion, or was it truly possible—even real? Youko was afraid to hope, and Kuronue was afraid to trust. The scythes dropped from the chimera's hands, landing on the ground with a metallic clink, only to be forgotten as he stepped forward.

            Golden eyes stared into violet-blue, as both came closer. Silence filled the clearing, only interrupted by the soft, yet hesitant footsteps. Silver hair danced upon the slight breeze, and Kuronue smiled a true, contented smile. Quickly he rushed over to Youko, and wrapped his arms around his thieving partner.

            With a deep sigh, the dark youkai uttered, "It really is you." Youko blinked in shock. The very one he had thought dead—had seen killed—was _alive?_ Tentatively he hugged back, and breathed in the long-forgotten scent of his friend. Surprise filtered through the taller, lithe fox, along with confusion. _How did he survive, end up in this child's body…_ The questions seemed endless.

            _//Maybe…like you, he escaped//_ Shuuichi murmured softly, and Youko finally allowed a smile to caress his pale lips. Both youkai broke apart from their hug, and Kuronue smirked. "I guess I should explain, right?" The silver fox shrugged, "Do what you wish." His tone was odd, and Kuronue frowned momentarily at it. Then he began to tell roughly what had happened, how he had escaped.

            Youko listened to his longtime companion, and realized how Kuronue escaped, was exactly how he had. At the last second, the soul had fled, and sought refuge in the Ningenkai, in a human woman. As for the pendant, those youkai, that had captured the chimera, took it and sold it to a traveling merchant, who in turn, sold it to a shop once in Ningenkai.

            Dark eyes watched as the sly youko pondered over something. He noticed few changes had occurred to his partner, mostly in the emotions department. The vain, selfish, but sometimes-caring Youko Kurama had turned softer, and Kuronue smiled inwardly at that.  Maybe—just maybe, he had a chance. However, there was one thing he needed to know…

            "Youko, how… how did you become a human?" Weariness filled the wily youko's eyes as he sought to explain. "After you had died, I continued on with thievery, stealing important artifacts and tormenting Koenma. Until I made a wrong choice, went after the wrong item. It was a trap, and a hunter was waiting. He wounded me, and I was forced to flee Makai." The rest was left unsaid, as Kuronue nodded, understanding.

            Quietness filled the clearing, as both contemplated the other. Was it Inari's hand that made them both die in blotched burglaries, and return to life through a human child? Perhaps fate had more in store for them than they ever thought possible. A lone owl hooted somewhere in the distance, and the wind shifted direction.

            Both felt the tug on their ki, reminding them soon their human halves had to return to the forefront. Kuronue reached out and grasped Youko's hand, "Now… we are no longer apart, and can be partners once again." The golden-eyed fox looked at his companion, and nodded softly. "Yes, we can… starting off with tormenting Koenma." Both youkai laughed, and smiled at one another with a cheerful gleam in their eyes.

            The wind began to whip through the clearing, and the two thieves closed their eyes, unable to watch the other disappear. A flare of ki completed the transformation, and green and dark-violet eyes blinked open. Kuro looked at Kurama with a confused expression, and then proceeded to faint. Kurama quickly caught the other youth, and smiled lightly, looking at his flushed face. It was only the realization, tension, and first-time youki transformation/usage that had caused the scythe-master to collapse.

            With a sigh, Kurama picked up his boyfriend, and carried him back towards the apartment.

--- 

            Loud chuckles echoed in the room belonging to the Junior Deity of Death, Lord Koenma. Those exact chuckles were earning a glare from said lord, in toddler form; Yusuke, however, never noticed the glare, as continuous laughter spilled from his lips. Both men had been watching the outcome to the confrontation, when Youko made the comment about "tormenting Koenma."

            Amber eyes had slid closed and a pout had formed, but was partially obscured due to the ever-present pacifier. "That _Youko…_" Koenma slouched down in his seat, crossing his arms, as screen followed the transformation, then the return home. However, Koenma's reaction to Youko, and even Youko's statement, had set off Yusuke into the chuckling/laughter mode.

            Finally, the laughter subsided, and Koenma looked at his love. It was time for another mission. "Yusuke, you are to help Kuro learn to control his youki." Brown eyes blinked in shock at first, then warmed to the idea. "Fine. I'll do it." And with that, the Reikai Tantei leader left his "boss's" room, headed to Kurama's apartment. Behind him, Koenma sputtered at Yusuke's interest and enthusiasm, since usually it took an argument or a threat to get the half-youkai to do anything.

--- 

            Violet-blue eyes blinked open, and looked around in shock. Where was he? Kuro had no idea; last he remembered was Kurama's face before darkness surrounded him. "Ow…" He muttered, as his muscles protested a stretch. A redhead came into the room, and instantly Kuro's guard relaxed, finally understanding where he was.

            Kurama sat down next to the boy, and asked softly, "Are you alright, Kuro?" Kuro didn't know how to respond. Sure he felt like he had been in a trash-compactor, but what worried him most was the voice. He knew it had taken over him, and Kuro wished for some answers. The youko-human sighed as he read the questions in the confused boy's eyes. The only problem now was how to explain everything.

            A knock at the door, however, saved Kurama, and he felt relieved. According to the ki signature it was Yusuke, and indeed, once Kurama opened the door, it was the dark-haired fighter. "Koenma sent me." Yusuke stepped into the room, shrugged off his green jacket, and then slung it into the chair he sat down into.

            Kuro looked at Yusuke curiously. Why was he speaking of a mythological demi-God? Surely he didn't exist—right? By the looks Kurama and Yusuke were giving him, indeed the Godling existed, and was in charge of Yusuke… and perhaps Shuuichi as well.

            The first answers were explained easily. "Shuuichi" told of his true life as "Kurama," leaving out Youko, and Youko's past for now. "So what you're saying is you're truly a youkai in disguise, taking refuge in a human's body." Kurama nodded to Kuro's response, and smiled at Kuro lightly.

            Yusuke quickly recounted how he had been killed, and brought back by Koenma, then about being a Reikai Tantei. He spared no details about the Tournaments, the blood and gore he'd seen. Kuro was shocked and horrified; yet entertained by the stories. Kurama looked at Yusuke after one of the tales were over, and both nodded, silently agreeing it was time.

            Kurama leaned forward towards Kuro, and the black-haired youth looked at him expectantly. "In your dreams… have you ever seen a silver haired youkai? A Spirit Fox—a youko?" Kuro nodded, recalling many dreams of the golden-eyed bandit. Kurama looked at Kuro, frowning slightly.

            "What I haven't told you is…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC. _

Cliffy is Authoress' fault. (Lost train of thought)

~*~

**deliciae:** Hmm. Now, if I can just continue… I keep working on this, then stopping, rewriting, continuing, and stopping… Ah, the vicious cycle… 

**Muse: **What happened to your other stories? _::scratches chin…::_ And what happened to… MiniMuse?? _::does a little dance::_

**MiniMuse:** _::appears out of nowhere, on Muse's lap::_

**Muse:** _::runs off screaming:: _Noooooooooo!!!! _

**MiniMuse: **^_^

**deliciae:** See what I live with… _::sighs::_ Well, it did take me a while for inspiration to return. After all, it is Muse's fault I went and spent my last paycheck on Gravitation, Demon Diary, and FAKE novels, and they got me hooked on them… Ah, everything from Demon Lords to NYPD cops… All shounen-ai in-between… ^_^… But school is the continuous evil, and it is being more so the villain to me, as I graduate in June, and have to start getting ready. Anyways, if you still want me to continue with this, I kinda have an idea where it's gonna go, but if you want to help me decide, please review and tell me where you want this story to go. Next chapter will contain a poll, so look forward to it. But please review—everything is accepted—and thank you for reading.


	8. Tormenting Koenma

deliciae

I Return to You: Chapter 7

~*~

**Muse:** _::looking at nails::_ 2 reviews… thanks you two that reviewed, but _I_ would prefer more…

**deliciae:** _::walks in, shaking leg, where MiniMiniMuse is glomped onto::_ Get your brat away from me!

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::Growling:: _ Grrrrr…_

**deliciae:** Ah, Muse… could you _please_ remove your… uh, whatever it is, from my leg?

**Muse:** _::kneels down, holds out lollipop to MiniMiniMuse::_ Come here, MiniMiniMuse _^_^_

**MiniMiniMuse:** _^______________^ ::runs over to Muse::_

**deliciae:** _::sighs::_ Thanks _Muse_… and thanks for the 2 reviews.

**Muse:** On with the ficcy! _::puts MiniMiniMuse to bed::_

Warning: Yaoi. Boy x boy. Don't like, leave. OOC-ness. OC: Kuro.

Disclaimer: _::At the National Lawyers Convention::_ (Speaker): "And now, our Guest Speaker for tonight, Muse." Muse: "Thank you all for letting me be here tonight, I just wanted to say: deliciae does **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho. All she owns is a pitiful anime/manga collection. But we _do_ own: Kuro's father, Sensei Izumo, and we have somewhat ownership of Kuro (not truly sure). We also own: MiniMuse and MiniMiniMuse."

Pairings: Kuro/Kurama. Youko/Kuronue. Yusuke/Koenma.

_/…/ _Youko to Shuuichi

_//…//_ Shuuichi to Youko

\…\ Kuronue to Kuro

\\…\\ Kuro to Kuronue

"What I haven't told you is… that the dreams of yours are _not _dreams_._" Kuro blinked in confusion, but before he was able to speak, Kurama continued. "That spirit fox… Youko Kurama… is _me,_ Kuro; but just as my body harbors the soul of a Makai spirit, yours does as well. That is the voice you've been hearing, the voice of my comrade, and thieving partner, Kuronue."

            Violet-blue eyes went wide in shock, as the surrounding skin went pale. "A-are you serious?" Kuro's voice trembled, and the redhead nodded gravely. The scythe-master looked away, unwilling to believe just yet, as his eyes sought out the other boy, Yusuke, for confirmation or denial. The Reikai Tantei leader sighed, then stated, "It is true, Kuro."

            "No! You're lying!" The boy was beside himself in denial. He gripped his hair, the strands falling out of the usual ponytail, as his eyes clenched shut, his hands fisted. _\They are not lying\_ A hard voice echoed through Kuro's mind, and his stomach churned, knowing exactly what, or rather who, occupied his soul.

            Disillusion filled Kuro's heart and mind, and he cried, "This is a dream… I'll wake up soo~n." His voice broke by the last word, and tears trickled down his cheeks. It seemed the world had crashed and splintered into a million fragments for the youth, and both Tantei members looked on, pained to see Kuro's hurt and angst.

            "Kuro, it will be okay." Kurama tried to reason, but the soft-tenor voice was drowned out by sobs. _\Kuro…you must accept this, you need to believe…\_ The voice, the youkai within, offered hope in a soft, yet stern, voice, and Kuro looked up, the tears drying on his cheeks. _\\Why… what do I need to believe?\\_

            _\Just believe us…we will not lead you wrong\_. It finally appeared that the words of the former thief, the chimera, Kuronue had reached his counterpart, and were accepted. Images from the past began to filter through the youth's mind, and slowly Kuro began to understand and accept. However, some disbelief was still resident, and Kuronue knew that would remain. _\Your skill with the scythes, your knowledge of my era—of the tales and fables…those all come from me\_.

            Green eyes glistened as Kuro closed his eyes and fell forward, slumping to the ground. However, the youth had only fainted, and was quickly revived, as Kurama laid him on his back. Dark blue-violet eyes looked away from the concern of his boyfriend, and down to his hand. Flexing his hand experimentally, he summoned a silver scythe, and the weight filled his hand, startling him momentarily.

            In a hoarse voice, Kuro tried to explain, "I… had to make sure… it wasn't a dream… I understand…now." Yusuke knelt down beside the pair, and took the scythe from the humanized-chimera, examining it. "I guess there's no point in me trainin' your ki," a sheepish smile came in response, and the scythe disappeared in Yusuke's hand, leaving behind a small swirl of smoke.

            "Kuronue was able to cast illusions with the pendant," Kurama voice seemed forlorn as he recalled that fact. A pained sadness crossed the youko-human's face, and then disappeared as he looked at Kuro. "You should be able as well…"

            A dry chuckle came from Yusuke, "Yah, ya bein' the same person and all…" Kuro smiled lightly, and sat up, then wrapped his arms around Kurama, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Kurama started, and then warmed up to his boyfriend, looping his arms around Kuro's shoulders. Yusuke turned away as the kiss began to heat up, and cleared his throat. Quietly he mumbled, "That's gotta be hotter than Koenma's…"

            Laughter filled the room, slipping from both youth's lips. "O~h, that's going to get you in trouble with Koenma," teased Kurama as Kuro chuckled, "Y-you're dating _Koenma!_ That's a good one…" Kurama elbowed Kuro at this, and whispered, "Seriously, he is," which was followed by more laughter from Kuro, and a "So, how do you know it's _hotter than Koenma?_ A-are you…" Kurama finished, "Cheating on him?" Then both boys began to howl with laughter, and tears streamed from their eyes.

            Yusuke had a sheepish smile on his face, darkened by a blush. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you…" "_Yusuke Urameshi_! Get back here _now_!" The demi-god's voice echoed through the room, and Yusuke frowned, "But… but _I haven't done anything wrong!!_" "Looks like you have…" The laughter started to die off, with the occasional chuckle. "_I said Now, Urameshi!_" Koenma's angered voice echoed again, and Yusuke sighed. "I guess _I have to_ go, so I'll be back to train ya, Kuro."

            The two comrades watched as the Tantei leader waved solemnly, but with a big smile, after grabbing his jacket and shoes. As the door closed, muttered words were overheard and both smiled wickedly: "I sure hope I'm able to walk after this…"

            Once silence fell in the room again, both thieves looked at one another. "Let's go '_torment_'_ Koenma_ while he's _preoccupied…_" Kuro smirked at Kurama's statement, and agreed. "Sure, why not?"

--- 

            Inside the Gate of Judgment, many of the ogres were busy with their tasks, picking up the slack of Lord Koenma, while the demi-god dealt punishment to his beloved. No pain-filled noises slipped from the private chambers, rather, pleasure-filled _noises_.

            None of the guards or working ogres noticed two individuals slip through the darkness. The highly protected vault was easy to break into; the sacred wards caused no difficulty. Quickly the two slipped into the vault, and stopped at the collections of sacred and special treasures.

            Many of the items made the thieves' mouths water, and those very items went into the loot sack. Youko's golden eyes glinted as he looked over the shelves and cases of artifacts, looking for a particular couple. "Aha." He muttered upon seeing them, and slipped them from their spots. It was unfortunate to have used these for bargain to get the list of names, but at the time, Kurama had no other choice. However, now, they were back in their "rightful" possession.

            Kuronue chuckled as Youko slipped those items into the bag, and both turned back towards the entrance, retracing their steps. Yet it seemed Inari's hand in fate faltered, for Koenma stepped out into the hallway just before the duo got there. Koenma was in his teenage form, and seemed exceptionally tired from dealing "punishment." His eyes were closed as he leaned against the door. "Ogre," he called, hearing footsteps.

            Upon receiving no response, the demi-god opened his eyes and looked around. Two sheepish-looking individuals met his gaze, as did their bag of loot. Youko and Kuronue looked at each other, then the Junior Lord of the Reikai, "Oops." They said in unison, mirth tainting the word. 

Koenma blinked, then looked again; it appeared this wasn't a dream. Quietly the two thieves tried to slip around, and were halfway down the hallway when Koenma looked again. "Goodbye for now," Youko called, and Kuronue joked, "Yeah, we'll be back!"

"Guards! Ogres!" Koenma cried, then called out again, "_Yusuke!!_" The door near Koenma opened and the bedraggled Leader rushed out, only in his jeans. "What…" He started to ask, then the Junior Lord cried, "Youko and K-Kuronue…" Quickly a party was sent after the two, with the priority of regaining the lost treasures. Yet, as it seemed, Koenma was going to be in trouble with Lord Enma again—meaning hundreds of spankings.

The two comrades laughed as the guards chased them through the portal into Makai. "You can't catch us," they taunted, and quickly ditched the patrol, after Kuronue created an illusion of the two. The guards followed that as the true pair of thieves slipped into the depths of the Makai forest, once their home. After a while, Youko paused, and the plants began to move, opening up a hidden cave. They had finally returned.

The cave was filled with treasures and valuables, protected by deadly Makai plants that only responded to Kuronue or Youko's ki. For over seventeen years this hidden area had been left alone, yet no dust marred the interior. It was like time froze, keeping the cave as it was. Quietly Youko returned the two artifacts to their rightful places, and smiled at his partner.

Just as they leaned towards one another to kiss, their ki changed, and instead, Kuro and Kurama ended up kissing. Not that they minded any. Pulling back from the other, Kuro smiled, "Thanks for letting me use that seed… I couldn't have pulled off a transformation without it."

"It was nothing," Kurama replied, then smirked, "It felt good to steal once again… especially from Koenma." "Yeah it did." Yet both knew the bag of loot, still containing most of the artifacts, had to be returned; their lives as humans depended on it. And besides, they didn't need Koenma breathing down their neck from this little incident. 

The two returned pieces sparkled in the Makai light, and Kurama smiled. Finally both sides of his soul were at peace, now that Kuronue had been returned to him. Kuro felt the same way—something that had felt missing was found, and he was content. The human-youko grabbed the scythe-master's arm and pulled him over to a plush pile of furs, then down onto the bed.

Luckily neither had to be back in the Human Realm for any reason; so, contentedly they cuddled, and fell into a slumber. Outside the cave, the demonic plants protected it, and the guards still chased after an illusion.

_TBC?_

~*~

**deliciae: **Now, am I forgetting something else?

**Muse:** Yeah, you're forgetting the poll!! Now, readers, you have the chance to choose what happens to Kuro and Kurama. (please choose one of the below, and leave your choice in a review)

**A)** Kurama and Kuro get together, and stay in the Human Realm for the rest of their mortal lives.

**B)** Once Kuro's father and Kurama's mother die, they go to Makai in their youkai forms.

**C)** They decide to return to Makai, leaving behind Kuro's father and Kurama's mother

**D)** They tell their parents the truth then return to Makai.

Then I would also like to know… who else wants to see this turn into an mpreg!? I do! When you leave your choice (A, B, C, or D) please tell us if you want an mpreg, and if so, who.

**deliciae: **Yes, please review and respond to our poll. We are just curious what you, the readers, want. If you have a different idea, please leave that as well. We are open to anything. Thanks for reading, and please, again, review and respond to the poll.


	9. New problem

deliciae

I Return to You : Chapter 8.

~*~*~*~

**deliciae:** _^_^_ Thank you starlightgirl, Suzaku Seiryu, and anonymous for your reviews, I've decided to go with your overwhelming majority answer of "D"—and possibly an mpreg (we'll just have to see won't we). _::watches as door opens::_

**Muse: **_::Walks into room, carrying MiniMiniMuse::_

**MiniMiniMuse:**_::looking over Muse's shoulder with an evil grin, while holding onto a leash connected to MiniMuse::_

**Muse:** _ I really, really hate you deliciae! I really do!!

**deliciae:** What did I do _this_ time, Muse?

**Muse:** You won't keep your _little_ fuzz-ball away from my MiniMiniMuse…and I'm really getting mad at MiniMiniMuse lately because of _it_. 

**deliciae:** Hey, Muse-sama, don't blame me. I've been busy for the past month and a half, with the other stories and with school. It's not my fault my brat is always getting picked on by your… your… _::growls::_

**Muse:** _::holds up a fist, snarling::_ I'm going to get you deliciae! _::releases MiniMiniMuse, watches as it attacks deliciae, smirking::_ On with the ficcy!! 

~*~*~*~

Warnings: AU. OOC-ness. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will. But Muse does own: herself, MiniMuse, MiniMiniMuse, and me, deliciae… It is uncertain if she owns, Kuro, though.

Pairings: Youko x Kuronue; Kurama x Kuro; Yusuke x Koenma.

~*~*~*~

_/…/_ Youko to Shuuichi

_//…//_ Shuuichi to Youko

_\…\_ Kuronue to Kuro

_\\…\\_ Kuro to Kuronue

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kuro groaned as sunlight streamed into the cave, and reflected off the limitless loot. The shine bounced directly onto the still slumbering individual, awakening him. Blinking a dark blue-violet eye open, he glanced around the room sleepily, then closed it as he chose to return to sleep. However, the distinct body heat of Kurama was gone, and the bed was cold. That made the scythe-master awaken quickly, just in time for Kurama to slip through the hidden doorway.

            "I trust you slept well?" The redhead asked softly, and Kuro smiled sheepishly, "Like the dead." Kurama nodded then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "So where did you go?" Kuro asked, curious as to where the plant-master had disappeared.

            "I scouted the area. It hasn't changed that much since we were last here." Kurama looked away, and then continued, "I wish we could just stay here." He leaned against the wall, his mind adrift in memories. Kuro climbed beside Kurama, wrapped in a fur-blanket. "Don't worry, we _will_ return here."

            Those words held an unspoken promise, and the humanized-youko's lips twitched into a smile. "Yes, we will return." Silence filled the room, save for the soft breathing of both individuals as time passed. It was true that Kurama wished he were able to remain in Makai with Kuro, but he knew they had their obligations to the Ningenkai, obligations that had come with the human bodies their demon souls inhabited. Yet, a wistful smile crossed Kurama's lips, they would return…

            A crash outside startled the humanized-youko from his musing, then a smile lurked as a cry echoed through the forest. It appeared that someone had come across the hidden cave and had met, unfortunately, with the plants that protected it. "Kuro! Kurama! Call off the plants!!" Wide dark blue-violet eyes met those of emerald; both were shocked by the tenor voice belonging to that of the Reikai Tantei leader.

            Looking outside the cave cautiously, the two thieves were amused to see Yusuke wrapped up in a cocoon of vines. "You're lucky, Yusuke," Kurama stated, "For some reason, my plants took pity on you."

            The dark-haired Detective looked none too happy, though, and quickly the plant-master released him from his bindings. After dusting himself off, Yusuke frowned at the duo, "You know, Koenma is about to place you both on _permanent_ probation for that stunt. But he'll reconsider it if you give up the things you took."

            Quickly Kuro hurried into the cave to fetch the items, for he feared the possible repercussion. Being on a permanent probation meant being stuck in Ningenkai until their mortal death, then having Koenma judge them based on their deeds, both as youkai and as humans, and then being either released into the Makai as youkai, or being sent onto their eternal rest. That was one thing that the humanized-chimera dreaded and feared the most.

            Outside, Yusuke looked around the cave, and remarked to Kurama, "This isn't a bad place you got, Fox-boy." Kurama frowned at the nickname, but replied, "Yes. I found this place just prior to my partnership with Kuronue."

            "Oh," was the single word uttered in reply, just before Kuro walked out, lugging a bag full of ancient artifacts. "Here they are, Yusuke." The bag clinked as it was passed from one's possession to the other. Yusuke held the bag and smiled lightly, "Well, it was nice doin' business with ya. I'll be seein' ya around." Both demons nodded agreement, and the half-youkai smiled then started walking away.

            After this small intrusion into their time away, the two thieves decided it might be best to return to the Ningenkai for a while, to resume their regular lives.

--- 

            It was different for both humanized-youkai once they had returned and continued with their daily lives. Now since the other's identity was known, it meant more, and both began to spend more time with the other; they were almost inseparable.

            School continued without a hitch, as Kuro and Kurama fought to be the best of their class. Outside class, the two sparred to strengthen Kuro's skills, and become closer as boyfriends as well as comrades.

            For months it seemed nothing happened. There were no rogue youkai, no missions, nothing, which was almost a blessing. The seasons passed by flawlessly, from fall to spring.

            It was then, during the late spring, that Kuro and Kurama chose to take a walk through the nearest park, to admire the flowering sakura trees. Drifts of petals danced on the breeze, swirling around the couple. It was a lovely sight indeed for the two, and Kurama smiled happily. It pleased him greatly to see the trees in full bloom, at the peak of their beauty.

            However, as they continued to walk through the park, Kuro's nose twitched. There was an unusual odor nearby, a faintly familiar scent. He sniffed lightly, and his dark eyes widened. _\It can't be…\_ Kuronue whispered from deep within Kuro, after recognizing the forgotten scent.

            _\\What is it? What does it mean?\\_ Kuro asked mentally to his other half, as he glanced at Kurama out of the corner of his eye. The kitsune had yet to register the foreign scent, which bought Kuronue a small amount of time. _\It's been over 300 years since last time…\_

            Kuro was becoming agitated at Kuronue's cryptic answers, but he knew pressuring the chimera was not an answer. _\The Heat…\_ Those words created confusion at first in the human youth, and then his dark eyes widened with knowledge. Quickly he turned to Kurama, and frowned apologetically, "Kurama, I have to get home. I had forgotten Father needed me back tonight…"

            The plant-master nodded his agreement, and stated softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuro." A gentle kiss was exchanged just before the humanized-chimera bolted. Once Kuro was out of sight, Kurama sighed. He knew that Kuro's father had left on a business trip, as Kuro had told him all about it. Perplexed, the redheaded human frowned, but left the incident alone, as he turned and headed towards his apartment.

--- 

            Throughout the night, the black-haired scythe-master twisted in his blankets. His body was drenched in sweat, his nightclothes stuck to his skin, as he thrashed about. Kuro's ki was uncontrolled, raising and falling with each passing second. A look of pain was on the youth's face, yet there was nothing that could ease it.

            Kuronue growled from inside Kuro. He was able to feel the changes in temperature, in ki, and especially, in scent from Kuro, and knew that as the clock chimed the wee hours, the heat had taken hold. However, the chimera fought against his own biology, until he traded places with his human-self.

            It was unusual for Kuronue to be out; yet, at this time it was necessary. A sharp pain lanced through his body, and he tilted his head upwards, crying out into the night sky. It was the first time that he was unable to control his heat, and the pain forced him into a fetal position. For a blessed moment, Kuronue was thankful that his human father had left, and then as the pain returned, he wondered how he was going to cope.

            Once again the pain receded from his body, and he relaxed lightly. However, the pain raged yet again, he fell into unconsciousness.

--- 

            As Kuronue fell unconscious in his father's house, Kurama bolted awake in his apartment. He knew something was the matter, and wondered what it was. Quickly he dressed, having the gut feeling it dealt directly with Kuro, and hurried out the door, only pausing to lock it behind him.

            With a burst of ki, Kurama rushed into the late night, with only one thing on his mind—Kuro. Once he arrived at the darkened house, he halted. A long forgotten scent permeated the air, only to be recognized as he pushed open the door. _/The Heat…/_

            That statement alone sent a chill down the kitsune's neck, as he recalled how bad it had been as Youko to go into heat. However, it was worse for a chimera, since they did not go into heat that often. _/We need to leave, Shuuichi, before…/_

            Youko's warning went unheeded, as worry had taken precedent in Kurama's mind. Yet, the scent was taking its toll on the humanized-fox. It wouldn't be long until he succumbed, and that was what worried Youko. As Kurama, or rather Shuuichi, pushed open the door to Kuro's room, Youko switched places with his other.

            _/It is for your own good…/_ The concern was evident in Youko's statement, as he calmed Shuuichi's frazzled nerves. But that was before he noticed the unconscious form of his chimera partner on the bed. "Kuronue!?!" He cried before leaping to the scythe-master's side, and shaking him after he sat onto the bed.

            Dark blue eyes opened, and then blinked away the blurriness. "Youko?" His voice was soft, pain-filled, but relieved. "Yes," was the simple reply stated just before Kuronue latched himself onto the Fox. "Please… please, Youko. Help me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC.

**Muse: **Since deliciae is "indisposed" at the moment… _::hands MiniMiniMuse a new flamethrower::_ MiniMiniMuse, you'd better not break it on deliciae! _::MiniMiniMuse smirks, then leaves::_ Anyways, as I was saying… deliciae left this as a cliffy for you, the readers. She has an idea (I hope) as to where it's going to continue, but she'd just like to know what you want for the continuation. We're going to go with the choice of D from our poll. But we can't continue if you, the readers don't review. I—err, deliciae lives on reviews. But if we don't get a lot of reviews, this fic will just be pushed to the back of the list, then it will be updated after the others are completed. Well, hope you, the readers, review—everything is accepted: comments, criticism, and flames. And 'til next time…


	10. Kuro's Ill

deliciae

I Return to You : Chapter 9.

---------------

**deliciae: **Thanks goes to: Hedi Dracona, wolf demoness, and CrimsonRegret Pours In My Soul for your reviews. I've decided finally to update, as I have about 2 more chapters ready after this.

**Muse: **_::looks at deliciae questioningly and yells::_ MiniMiniMuse, deliciae's back!!

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::rushes into room, dragging MiniMuse along; looks at deliciae, then attacks::_

**Muse:**  On with the ficcy!

-------

Warnings: AU. OOC-ness. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. OCs: Kuro's father, Ikka ; Sensei Nishi ; and Sensei Izumo

Disclaimer: Me own it? Ha!

Pairings: Kurama x Kuro ; Youko x Kuronue

---------------

Recap:

Dark blue eyes opened, and then blinked away the blurriness. "Youko?" His voice was soft, pain-filled, but relieved. "Yes," was the simple reply stated just before Kuronue latched himself onto the Fox. "Please… please, Youko. Help me."

---

            Those words held an almost-irresistible plea, and Youko was tempted to just give into the desires. The scent was making it impossible to think, or act rationally, and Youko shook himself. Kuronue had begun to purr after stretching out on the bed, posing seductively.

            The kitsune's golden eyes glinted with lust, but internally, the kitsune was worried. He didn't want to hurt the chimera, or even damage their friendship. But as Kuronue began to undress, all rational thought left the kitsune's mind, leaving him in his utmost primitive state.

            He crawled onto the bed, stopping the dark demon's hands with his own, as he leaned forward. Both sets of lips met in a passionate kiss, only to be deepened. Youko's hands entwined into Kuronue's hair; one sharp nail severed the band that held it up, and the lustrous black locks fell in a waterfall-like motion down to Kuronue's shoulders. The magi's hat was the next thing to go, then Youko continued where Kuro had left off.

            Slowly he reached down and pulled the two black belts off, then the silver thieving outfit fell off, leaving the chimera dressed only in his black pants and shoes. His wings were pressed against the bed, spread out as to not pain the youth. However, that was purely instinctive, and neither was aware, as the youko continued stripping his partner and soon-to-be lover.

A/N: First-ever Lemon has been removed due to this being a PG-13 fic. We will try to figure something out with how to post it, so keep an eye on my profile. Information will be posted there.

With a sigh, Youko clutched Kuronue to him. A gentle purr had started from both, echoing in the quiet room as they slipped off to the world of dreams; a world was only able to mirror reality.

---

            A groan slipped from Kuro's lips as he awoke; his body hurt and felt entirely bruised. For a moment he wondered what happened, then an arm snaked around his body. "Good morning," was the soft whisper, and dark blue-violet eyes blinked in shock then warmed at the sight of Kurama. "Good morning," the scythe-master replied, before yawning.

            Most of the room was in disarray once Kuro decided to get up and look; clothes and blankets had been strewn everywhere. And as he stood before his full-length mirror nude, his body was indeed covered by various bruises and marks. A larger, darker inflamed area drew his attention to his neck, and cautiously the dark-haired youth touched it.

            "Ow," he moaned painfully, and Kurama crawled out of bed to walk over. "What is wrong?" The plant-master asked then noticed the mark. "Uh, Kuro… that's the youko mating mark." It appeared just as the pair had their climax, Youko had marked the chimera as his mate, and as such, Kuro even bared the mark.

            "So I belong to you now?" Blue eyes met green, and Kurama smiled lightly, "To put it simple, yes; but, I belong to you as well." A matching mark was on Kurama's shoulder, and the humanized-chimera smiled. Both were glad to be mated to the other; it would have happened anyway—sooner or later.

Kurama hugged his mate to him, and kissed Kuro softly, "You don't mind, do you?" The only responses were a kiss, and "No, I don't mind." As the day started anew for both, they were excited and happy to be, in a sense, married.

---

            Days passed by slowly, yet neither youkai-human cared. Both were too adsorbed in the other to care for their surroundings. However, on the fourth day, Kuro's father returned back home, and requested his son's continued presence in the household. That meant fewer nights out between the mated couple, fewer hours spent in each other's lone company.

            Regular classes resumed, and Kuro trained in the morning, becoming more adapted to his powers and such. After roughly two weeks, Kuro's father was awoken one morning to hearing his son up and about. Normally this would not have woken the elder Masho, but the fact Kuro's footsteps were loud and hurried, and a door had slammed against the wall as it was pushed open, did wake him.

            "Kuro?" His father called out, naturally concerned for the boy, yet there was no reply. Light flooded the hallway from the bathroom, and worried, the father—Ikka—sought out his son. The dark-haired youth was bent over the toilet, paused between rounds of nausea.

            Before Ikka was able to ask how Kuro was, the youth again emptied his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Finally leaning back, he looked up at the older man. "Father… I don't feel well."

            Indeed it appeared Kuro was pale, yet flushed, and sweat dripped in visible drops from his forehead down. He held onto the bowl, as if that was his only support to keep from falling, and he was lightly trembling. At this combination of things, Ikka was extremely worried about his son.

            However, once he got Kuro from the bathroom and back into bed, Kuro mumbled that it probably was the flu, which was currently going around at the high school. That reasoning made Ikka feel slightly better, as Kuro's symptoms did exactly coincide that of the flu. After placing a wet washcloth on the youth's forehead, Ikka sat nearby, ready to take care of his ill son. He watched as the hours passed by, as night slid into day, and as Kuro's condition improved marginally.

---

            As Kuro lay at home, suffering from the flu, Kurama was at school. He had arrived early, like most mornings, yet he was startled to find that Kuro wasn't yet in his seat. Normally, the dark-haired youth was there before Kurama, no matter what the weather. This did not set well with either side of Kurama.

            The day passed by slowly, the classes dragging on, which only made the anxiety and worry worse for the plant-master. Finally, at lunch, it was too much. He sat outside, in the lovely morning air, and closed his eyes. Using meditation, he reached out to Kuro's senses, and found nothing. Now, that usually meant either that he was a) unconscious or b) out of town.

            The first option made the kitsune shudder and quickly he thought about the second idea. That, unfortunately, was not a possibility as Kuro's father was home, and an extended absence had to be school-approved. Kurama was ready to pull out his lovely red locks in frustration. Luckily, one of the teachers saved him from even laying a lithe finger on the silk-like strands.

            "Shuuichi?" A young, blonde teacher stood before the relaxing youth. She was the weeklong substitute for Sensei Izumo, as he was having tests done due to a "mental instability". "Yes, Sensei Nishi?"

            In her hands were a few books and other assorted papers, to which Kurama spared a quick glance. "You're good friends with Kuro Masho, correct?" A nod was the lone reply, before she continued, "His father called and said that Kuro was ill, and unable to come to school for at least a few days. Something about the flu, or dehydration, or…" She trailed off, and handed the items over with an apologetic smile. "I just need you to take these to him, if you could."

            "I will do that, Sensei, as I was going to sign out and go see him. I am just too worried about his well-being to concentrate on my daily studies." The teacher smiled then wandered off. _I hope he's okay_

            Shuuichi walked away from his favorite area, and headed to the Office, to sign out. As he signed his name to the "Out" board, he received no questions or any problems about leaving campus early; instead, the secretaries were eager for 'Shuuichi' to check on the ill Kuro.

            _/Yes, my dear Shuu, go check on our mate… It would be in our best interest if we did/_ Youko's deep voice held a command, and his human half shivered at the demand present. It was rare that the kitsune forced his other to do anything, except the often transformation, and to hear such a command, even with the barely veiled emotions, was a shock.

            However, by this time, Shuuichi even worried about his partner. Yet there was one thing that confused him… why was Kuro sick? Indeed, there was a flu going around the school, but Kurama had never been ill due to a 'human' epidemic. It was always believed that Youko's ki was strong enough, even in human form, to destroy any human flu, cold—anything contagious. So why isn't Kuro…?

            Kurama's emerald-green eyes widened. He had just uncovered a mystery, one that needed to be solved. With that in mind, he began his trek towards the upscale neighborhood where Kuro lived.

---

            Deep, soothed breathing filled the room, and tired azure eyes closed as a sigh was uttered. However, that was a short reprieve, as the sound of knocking filled the house. Hurriedly the elder Masho headed to the door, in hopes of not waking Kuro, as the black-haired youth needed all the rest he was able to get.

            Almost breathless, Ikka opened the door and uttered, "Yes?" Before him stood a lovely young man, with flame-red hair and stunning emerald eyes, but he was dressed in the uniform of Kuro's school. In a polite tone, the effeminate boy asked, "Is Kuro here?" When the father didn't reply and seemed spaced out, Kurama continued, "I have his homework as requested." At that, he gestured to the bag.

That seemed to bring the older man from his stupor. "Oh, sorry. I've been awake all night." With that, Ikka allowed Kurama into the house, and closed the door behind him. Quickly he took the bag of books and supplies from the redhead, and laid them down onto a nearby chair.

Green eyes looked around, noticing the details he had missed on his prior "visit." The interior of the house was dimmed, for the windows were still closed; yet it held a welcoming and comfortable atmosphere. Indeed, the house had more room inside than it looked, which allowed for an immediate entry-hall, family room, and several others, which were behind closed doors.

Without anything said, Kurama began to follow the older man towards the staircase that led to the second floor and Kuro's room. A groan, then a crash, came from the room Kurama knew belonged to Kuro, causing both men to rush to the room. The kitsune stopped in shock just inside the room at the sight.

Kuro was on his knees on the plush carpet, with one hand that held his torso up. His other hand was wrapped around his stomach, and he was panting lightly; a light sheen of sweat evident on his trembling form. "Kuro…" Kurama stated, his voice soft with concern and worry, and the blue-violet eyed male looked up. His normally clear eyes were hazy, and his voice was weak, "I-I… knew it was… you…"

Immediately Kurama knelt and wrapped an arm around his ill mate, pulling him close. In response, Kuro sighed and burrowed more into Kurama's gentle hold, seeking the comfort and warmth that was openly provided.

Ikka looked from his son to the other youth and smiled lightly. This had to be the young man that had captured Kuro's heart, as it was quite evident in the newcomer's loving attention. And the elder Masho felt reassured, that his son had someone who was reliable, attentive, and shared the same feelings. With that in mind, he exited the room, giving the pair some privacy, knowing that his son was in good hands.

Back inside the room, Kurama had picked up his mate and replaced him into the mess of blankets. For hours, Kurama sat nearby in constant care of the black-haired humanized-chimera. Finally as the sky began to darken, Ikka returned to the room with a sandwich and tea for Kurama.

A spared glance told the two that Kuro was resting soundly, and Kurama accepted the food willingly. "Thank you, sir," Kurama was as polite as ever as he studied the older man. Short, black hair, graying slightly at the temples, with vivid blue eyes, a few gentle wrinkles around the eyes and lips; Kurama had the impression immediately that this man was quite caring and loving. "There's no need for formality, call me Ikka."

Kurama nodded then took a sip of the brewed drink before stating, "Yes, Ikka. My name is Shuuichi, and as you might know, I'm Kuro's boyfriend." Ikka smiled as his suspicions were confirmed and nodded his head, "I'm glad; you're what he's been needing."

How right Ikka was, Kurama mused, as he spared another glance at his slumbering mate. Sweat trickled in tiny droplets down the youth's face, as a result of the fever breaking. While the red-haired youth looked intently over his partner, Ikka stood up. "Shuuichi, if you could stay longer and watch over Kuro for me, I'd really appreciate it." Confused green eyes met worried blue, then Ikka elaborated, "I need to go to work, but if you can't…" The rest was left off, and Kurama smiled.

"I will, Ikka." A sigh of relief slipped from the older man's lips, at the fact that his son was going to be well cared for while he was at work. No other words were spared as he exited the room, still worried, but more at ease than before.

Once the door closed, Kurama leaned over the bed, his hands outstretched. His eyes closed as he challenged Kuro's ki through his hands, slowly infusing healing ki within. However, something was different. As the last tendrils of energy slipped from the lithe hands, Kurama's green eyes shot open, and flashed gold.

There was a change in Kuro's ki; it was faint, yet something was there. However, his musing was interrupted as the black-haired youth stirred, and his dark blue eyes blinked open. "K-Kurama…" The plant-master's name came out as a whisper, before a tongue crossed over the parched lips.

Noticing the dehydrated features of his mate, Kurama quickly poured a cup of luke-warm tea and Kuro sat upright a little, his body still weakened by the illness. Gratefully he took the cup and began to drink almost greedily; he never once noticed the cool taste of the beverage, as his thirst had overridden his tastes. Once the cup was empty, he smiled at his companion, feeling lots better.

Indeed, the youth wasn't as pale or clammy as earlier, and instantly Kurama knew his healing method had worked. Then again, it was rare not to, he reminded himself smugly. Kuro's dark eyes were brighter, and they appeared like they had never once been affected. The redhead's lips tilted into a gentle smile as he looked directly at his mate.

"Thank you," the words were almost unheard, whispered so softly, but Kurama caught them. The gentle smile widened, and was reflected in one from Kuro. "With what you did, I feel better…"

Green eyes blinked, then realization dawned. Kuronue had felt the shift in ki, as part of the medicinal effect, and knew that the plant-master had a role in the healing. Lithe hands reached out, and before the youko-human knew it, he was pulled down onto the bed, beside Kuro.

Kurama squawked indignantly as he fell, and then once on the bed, he instantly tried to scramble off. Instead, those same hands held him captive, and the warmth of a body pressed against his. Resigning his fate, Kurama turned and pulled the boy closer, pressing his nose into the faintly scented locks of hair.

The world started to slow, and a sleepy yawn slipped from the pair. Hands slacked their hold and limbs became weighty, as both treaded from this world into dreamland.

--------------- 

TBC.

**Muse:** _::reading deliciae's script::_ Well it looks like next chapter is going to be eventful between Kuro and Kurama, and Yusuke and Koenma.

**deliciae:** _::gagged and bound at Muse's feet, grumbling::_

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::smiling::_

**deliciae:** _::sweating::_ _O.o_… Eep?


	11. Kuro finds out

deliciae

I Return to You : Chapter 10.

**deliciae:** First off, I'd like to thank the reviewers of last chapter. Second, I'm sorry for the delay of getting this up as there have been many things that kept me occupied where I wasn't able to upload this, such as getting ready to go on to my next college, and my Muse's persistent "deliciae, type!" _::smiles::_ I mean, she kept me going with other fics, so it was quite a while until I was able to have some time to upload this. As for now, my Muse and father are on their way to see my mother, who was just admitted to the hospital for a heart attack, on the 22-month anniversary of my brother's death. Such, is the life… Hopefully all will go well in that aspect of my life, and don't fret readers, I'll try to continue typing, even if it takes me quite a while.

Disclaimer and warnings: please review prior chapters for this information.

Pairings: Kurama x Kuro; Youko x Kuronue; Yusuke x Koenma

_/…/ Youko to Shuuichi_

_…Shuuichi to Youko_

_… Kuronue to Kuro_

_… Kuro to Kuronue_

While Kurama had been gone on his errand, there had been no change in Kuro's condition, except it seemed that the chimera-human had slipped from his unconscious faint into the world of dreams. Deep, slumberous breathing filled the room, while Yusuke sat in a chair nearby the bed, drawn to sleep by the rhythmic sound.

Kurama opened the door gently, and a brown eye opened to see who it was. "Yusuke…" The plant-master called, and the Tantei slowly stood, his body still accustomed to slumber. Once out of the room, the door was closed, and Kurama smiled. "Take a break… I'll watch over Kuro for now." That seemed simple enough for the emotionally tired youth and he nodded agreement as he started toward the living room, where he'd try to continue his sleep.

Kurama slipped into the room, the book on chimeras in his hold. Yet, as he sat down at his desk, he was reminded of weeks prior, when he came in, to read a similar item—the list of names. A sigh slipped from his lips while he glanced at his mate, then he opened the thick book cautiously. The leather creaked from age and no-use, the pages were written in an elegant, old script. "_The chimera is one of the most secretive of all the Makai species…_" Kurama trailed off quietly after he read this line aloud; he agreed whole-heartedly with the statement, as Kuronue had been friendly, yet not truly open. From there on, the redheaded youth continued his reading, learning more about his mate.

When Yusuke had continued down the hall, he was unprepared to meet with the sight before him. Inside the living room, Koenma stood in his glory, but humbled by the roses in his arms. Lovely red to a virginal white were the ranges, and they took away the Tantei's breath. He had never expected this, and the demi-god held the flowers out, in an obvious peace offering.

"Yusuke… I'm sorry," the flowers trembled in their outstretched hold, and the brown-eyed youth looked at them, and then took them and their accompanying apology. With nothing said, Yusuke pulled his 'boss' into his arms, causing Koenma to squeak around the pacifier and then return the hug.

For a while, both lingered in the other's hold, not willing to give up this peace to return to the rigors of daily life. However, like most things, it had to end. Both pulled away, regret evident in their stance, and stood just at arm's length, no further. The Junior Lord bit his pacifier and closed his eyes before asking humbly, "Will you please… return with me?"

Yusuke blinked, at first startled, then he smiled. With the seriousness of the demi-god's tone, the Tantei leader had almost expected another proposal, one that he wistfully wanted. "Sure," the word slipped from his lips with a definite and eager sound. Amber-toned eyes opened and a true smile spread around the obscuring pacifier, filled with relief and adoration.

"Shall we go?" The two asked at the same time then laughed gently, their arms entwined as they headed toward the exit of the apartment. At the last second, however, Yusuke looked over his shoulder. The door to Kurama's bedroom was still closed, and he wished he were able to give a heartfelt thanks to the green-eyed thief. Yet, he knew that the other already knew. And with that, Koenma and Yusuke departed the room to return to the Reikai, happier than before.

The ancient book lay open, its words forgotten as the fox-human observed his mate. This was the second time the chimera had fainted; yet in the few seconds of awareness prior, there was something different in the dark-toned gaze. The look was malicious at best, and was openly directed at the two.

Hatred? Fear? Perhaps _jealousy_? The kitsune pondered, his green eyes wide with instant recognition. Yes, that had been jealousy in the cold gaze, but why? That was another question to be answered. And as it seemed, the solution wasn't about to be found now.

A groan brought Kurama from his musing, and lashes flicked as the luminous dark orbs finally opened. One of Kuro's lithe hands came up from the blankets and lied across his forehead. A nervous sigh slipped from the youth's lips then he asked, "How long was I out?"

Kurama paused as he estimated the time then replied, "I would say that you were out for about two hours." A confused look was in the green orbs, for he wondered why the humanized-chimera wanted to know. How Kuro knew he had fainted was another question that nagged at the kitsune, begging to be asked.

The next words were barely stated, faintly stated; yet the kitsune caught them. "_What_ is wrong with me?" At this, Kurama felt helpless and even more confused than before. Both knew something was wrong, and what the exact malady was still unknown.

The redhead shifted in his seat, then stood. Kuro looked upward at his mate, and was briefly confused at the actions, until Kurama asked, "Do you want me to get you some tea, food? Anything?"

The dark-haired male licked his lips, struggling to decide. However, as he did such, the book that Kurama had been reading caught his eye. /_Secrets of the chimera… hmmm_/ Kuronue whispered into Kuro's mind, wanting to read the book. It was true that the thief knew much about his people, many secrets, yet many more were still unknown. Maybe this book could explain… But to get to it, a diversion was needed. And as such, it came in the form of the concerned offer.

"I really would like a bowl of ramen," the youth paused, and instantly Kurama replied, "I'll make you one." However, a shake of the head stopped the kitsune in his tracks, and Kuro continued his statement, "I'd like it from Hojo's. They make such good ramen there, and I've really been craving it."

Kurama almost groaned at the idea. Hojo's was a small restaurant about seven or so blocks away, and they did not deliver. Yet, if that was what the chimera wanted, Kurama was certain to please. With that, he responded, "Sure, I'll go and get it. You just stay here and rest, and I'll be back as soon as I can with it."

"Thank you," was the low reply to the statement, and Kurama smiled before he slipped from the room, unaware of the chimera's intent. Once the front door snapped close, the sound echoing through the almost-empty apartment, Kuro snatched the book up from the end of the bed, where it had laid, forgotten.

The scent of the book was old, and the pages worn, from what was at first identifiable from the volume. It still was open, having been forgotten on the end of a chapter. With an unknown curiosity, Kuro flipped the page, and began reading.

Kurama hurried back toward the apartment, a plastic bag containing the meal in his hands. If he didn't hurry, the food would cool, he kept reminding himself as he dodged people on the street in an effort to return home. Finally, he reached his apartment, heaving a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

The door closed with a bang, almost startling the redhead; the loud sound echoed across the apartment. It was eerily silent, and Kurama was starting to worry. Kuro's ki was still present, however, and that much was reassuring; but it did little good to know that the ki was raging, pulsing angrily. Uneasily the youth went toward the bedroom, feeling much like he was heading for his doom. And as his hand pushed the door open, it appeared he was.

The bedroom was in disarray, pillows and blankets strewn here and there in a frenzy. Green eyes widened with shock at the state of his normally pristine room. The dark-haired aggressor sat in the middle of the melee, atop the bed, his back facing Kurama. "Kuro?"

A low growl slipped from the questioned youth, his shoulders taunt with anger. At that, the humanized-youko took a step forward, worried about his mate. His attempt was, however, stopped by the sudden throw of a scythe, which embedded itself into the nearby wall, less than six-inches away from his head.

Kurama gulped, worried by the vicious display. Despite the threat, he knew instinctively that Kuro, or even Kuronue, would never _kill_ his mate. Maim, injure—yes, but _kill_? Never. Reassured by that feeling, the kitsune stepped forward, ignoring the gleam of another scythe in the other's hold.

The intensity of the situation seemed to magnify as Kurama closed in on the bed. Finally reaching it, the emerald-eyed youth was surprised by the dark youkai's impassive façade, and then realized it for what it was. A shield, a fake mirror, something that held back the truth. "What's wrong, Kuro?" The words were heart-spoken, soft, gentle; not at all what Kuro was expecting.

With that, the shield cracked, and all the emotions flooded toward the crack, forcing their way out and destroying it in the process. Tears welled up in the violet-blue eyes, slipping silently down the creamy cheeks, as Kuro fought to hold on to some composure, some sense of dignity. Yet, it fled when warmth suddenly surrounded the distraught male; Kuro burrowed into Kurama's hold, shaking and crying, babbling nonsense as he cried.

Soft, comforting words slipped from the redhead's lips as he consoled his mate. What had happened in the short span of time? He wondered, not saying anything other than words of concern. After a while, moments passed in silence, and Kurama looked down at his mate to check on him.

Kuro's dark eyes were red-rimmed, and tearstains were visible from their treks across his cheeks. A quiet hiccup slipped from the youth, and he looked up as he felt Kurama's gaze.

Without any questions asked, the dark male slipped from his love's hold, and grabbed the ancient book on Chimeras. A sleek red-toned brow lifted at this, then green eyes widened in shock once Kuro pushed the book into his hands. The book was open, almost where he had originally left it, yet that was not what occupied his attention. "_…In the case of most male chimera heats, offspring are known to result if mating occurs during this ardent period…_"

With those words, the entire world Kurama had known came crashing down. He looked up from the book, his face whitened, feeling dazed from this new knowledge. His brain felt on overload, and he looked away. Kuro trembled, uncertain of Kurama's reaction, not knowing how to read each motion or expression.

It seemed like time had slowed, and both were uncertain and in a form of shock. Hesitantly, the humanized-youko scooted closer to his mate, and pulled the worried chimera into his arms. Both hands rested over the slight bulge, and Kurama buried his face into Kuro's neck. A gentle smile crossed his face as realization came to settle within his merged souls. _/A child…/_

A gentle purr began in his throat, and instantly the unease slid from Kuro. With a smile on his own face, he clasped his hands over the paler ones of the plant-master. _A child…_

Both stayed in this position, oblivious to everything else, until Kuro's fingers slipped down and interlaced themselves with Kurama's. In response, the kitsune squeezed his fingers, and a soft chuckle slipped from the chimera. It was only then in this precious moment that Kuro began to talk, his voice soft and quiet. "The book says that the litter is usually between one and three kits, being born roughly nine weeks after the heat."

"And your?" The question seemed to hang in the air as Kuro took a deep breath then answered, "Four weeks; we have five more to go." From what it appeared was that Kuro would go through a human pregnancy month each week. That alone startled the youth deeply, and his hands once again splayed across his rounded belly, in a comfort-seeking and awed gesture.

Kurama had noted the distinction between weeks and months, and as his hands covered his mate's, he thought back to what he had learned in his sexual education classes on the human female pregnancy. 'Month four…' he thought, and then a deep chuckle sounded from within. _/You can hear the heartbeat…/_

Green eyes widened, then he smiled. Gently he pulled back from Kuro, who whimpered at the loss of support and heat, and instead laid Kuro down onto the bed. The chimera cocked his head questioningly, but did not verbally ask what the youko was up to.

Slowly the redhead pulled the tee-shirt up, and rubbed his hand over the subtle bulge. After that, he lowered his head to it, at first kissing it, then he turned his head and placed an ear against it.

_He's listening to our child's heartbeat…_ There was a mystic quality to the demon's voice, and Kuro's breath caught as he watched Kurama. The emerald-green eyes met his blue-toned ones, and a loving smile crossed the youko's face, before he stilled. Kurama was for once thankful for Youko's hearing, to be able to hear past Kuro's heartbeat, and to that of the fast fluttering of his child's. With that, the child was no longer just a word or a situation, but instead, a living being, one that would be born in a mere month.

In a swift, yet gentle move, Kurama lain down, and pulled Kuro into his arms. He nuzzled the nape of the chimera's neck, pressing against the mating mark in a comforting gesture. "I love you…" the words were very soft, almost inaudible, yet the scythe-master heard them and a smile crept across his face. "I love you too, my Fox," the reply came, and both entwined their hands idly over the small bulge on Kuro's lower abdomen.

And, in this serene, loving moment, both slipped off into a dreamland, a world that could only compete with their current happiness.

_TBC._


	12. The Truth

_deliciae_

I Return to You : Chapter 11.

000

**deliciae:** _::looks around for Muse::_ Hmm, I don't know where Muse went.

**Muse:** _::laughs somewhere in the distance::_

**deliciae:** _OO_ That sound worries me. But thanks to all who reviewed last chapter… __ My mom is doing a whole lot better now. And, here is the next chapter…

000

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you'd know.

Warnings: Yaoi: boy x boy. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Major OOC-ness.

Pairing: Kurama x Kuro ; Youko x Kuronue.

000

After the initial shock and disbelief had worn off, the two began to talk on what to do now. There was much to plan and much they had to learn about having a child. Neither had any experience with younger children, since both had no siblings; indeed, Kurama did have a stepbrother, but they did not spend any time together.

Several days later, both were inside Kurama's apartment, going over various books on children, and going over the more in-depth information from the ancient book. However, other questions had captured their attention away from these informative books.

"What will we do?" Kuro asked, his blue-violet eyes looking directly at Kurama. "I think we should tell them," the sullen reply came, and the apparentness of the situation met the dark youth. After 17 years of living a lie, a false life, it was time to give up the charade and come clean to those who loved them the most. And from there, the two humans would trade places with their youkai halves, living most of their life in Makai, with the occasional trip back to Ningenkai for visitation. It was something they had only dreamed of doing, and now, it was a reality.

Kurama glanced at his mate, and smiled lightly at him. Despite all the changes—having to leave Ningenkai and all the things he'd come to love, the youko-human was glad to have a reason to return to Makai. He had already refused to renew his lease on his apartment, and he was supposed to leave by the end of the month. What things he decided to keep would go into his mother's possession, or storage, provided the outcome of the confession. And hopefully, with both of their good grades, they'll be able to complete their schooling and receive their degrees early, not that they were lacking any credits or anything; instead, they were already past the necessary credits for graduation.

With those thoughts, it was now time to do something about them. Kurama had already called Shiori and Ikka, asking them both to be at the apartment promptly at seven. A glance at the clock showed it was just a quarter past five, and the usual unease was not present for once. There was no room for indecision or nervousness; everything was set in motion, even if not everyone agreed with the plans.

The minutes ticked by in slow succession, drawing out the silence and finality in the room. Kuro's dark eyes closed, then he rubbed a hand against them, yawning. He had not slept well since finding out; it was not that the thought of a child worried him, but the changes that one would bring. The first of those changes was set for tonight, when the truth would come to light—the truth that had been hidden for all of their mortal lives.

Gently the chimera leaned against his mate, resting his head on the other's shoulder, and green-eyes looked at Kuro questioningly. The dark-haired male's features were relaxed in his slumberous state, and Kurama did not feel right about waking him.

With caution, the stealthy Tantei member used one of his seeds, infusing it with ki; long strands of grass grew in every direction. Together, the strands sought out one book from the rest on the coffee table, and clutched the ancient book within its long spears, holding it carefully. From there, the grass brought the book to its master, and once the book was in Kurama's hold, the grass retreated back into the seed. A smile lingered on the youko-human's face as he flipped open the volume on chimeras.

Time passed swiftly as Kuro slept and Kurama read. Finally a knock on the door jolted both from their actions, effectively startling Kurama and awakening the chimera-human. The redhead stood from his seat as Kuro wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Kurama opened the door, and welcomed his guests into the house, as both were standing outside. Shiori looked apprehensive and Ikka appeared uneasy at first, but after being led to the already-prepared kitchen table and food was placed out, their fears lessened.

However, once all had their fill and the remaining food was removed, the unease fell back in step in the two parents. Ikka twisted his fingers together in an agitated method, and Shiori looked at her son worriedly. Kurama swallowed nervously, showing unease for actually the first time in his life. "Mother and Ikka." At the address, both looked at the green-eyed youth worriedly, and once he held their gaze, he began to reveal the past in a tale.

"Seventeen years ago was a joyous time; you both held newborn sons in your arms." They nodded, not understanding where this would go; yet Kuro did and clasped Kurama's hand. "But the sons you held were not the innocent babes you had thought of them. No, we were—are much more than just the simple beings before you. Mother, have you ever thought of why I have been so polite, so courteous, and why my eyes were so cold and desolate when I was young? Or even you, Ikka, have you ever looked at Kuro and wondered why he heard voices early on, or why he was better than others at certain things?"

At this, Shiori began to tremble, looking at her son fearfully. She did not like where this was heading, and it appeared that Ikka didn't as well. He looked confused, yet angry at the questioning, and his normally calm voice uttered irately, "No."

Kuro bit his lip, and then continued instead of Kurama, "Seventeen years ago marked the end also. The end of two demons that wished to continue their lives, to hide and gain strength in hopes of meeting up again. Two demon thieves." At the sight of Ikka and Shiori's paled faces, the chimera-human almost couldn't continue.

His gaze dropped to the table, to his and Kurama's clasped hands, and from there he resumed the tale, "Youko and Kuronue were their names; in vain, as they struggled to keep from going to the Reikai, they fled the Makai and sought refuge in pregnant humans, in the unborn fetus, merging their soul to the human-child's."

The table clanged as Shiori stood, a trembling hand pressed against her lips as tears welled in her eyes. "Tell me this is not true; please, tell me it is a lie." Her words held a hysterical tone, and the youths hung their heads, unwilling to answer. Ikka stood at this, backing away from the table, anger and fear both burning in his blood. Finally, Kurama and Kuro looked up, their eyes holding a mixture of fear, worry, and pained love.

With the two mortals away from the table, two billowy fogs cloaked the individuals still seated, appearing from nowhere. "Shuichi!" Shiori cried, her emotions twisted, but fear still evident, as she was no longer able to see her son. Finally, after two different inhuman cries, the fog began to dissipate, leaving the room as it was prior.

A silver-haired youko sat in Shuichi's seat, and a dark-haired chimera sat in Kuro's. Shiori's eyes widened to their extreme then rolled back as she fell into a faint. In a split-second move, Youko rushed to Shiori's side, and caught her, laying her gently on the floor.

Despite the momentary commotion, Ikka had not moved; instead, his eyes were riveted to his son. Was this monster truly his son? He did not know what to think about this turn in events. The boy he had raised, had loved, was no more than a monster, a body-stealer, and a liar. Yet, in all the years, Kuro had been the loving son, a devote youth, one a person could trust. But was that truly his son, or was it this _thing_? He was only able to hope for an explanation that would be soon in coming.

Shiori began to rouse, and her luminous orbs immediately were cloaked with thick tears. "Shuuichi?" She called out, hoping against all else that what she had seen was not true. A lithe, silvery figure leaned over her, and whispered, in a much deeper voice, "Yes, Mother?" Tentatively she reached a hand out, and Youko cupped it. Tears leaked from the elder woman's eyes, rolling down her face, as she wrenched her hand from the demon above her.

"Please…" The word was whimpered, hurt-filled and broken-hearted. The very uttering of it caused a deep pang in each person's chest, and all attention was brought to the one who stated it. Kuronue's form began to flicker and waver, his arms wrapped around his middle, as saltine drops fell from his eyes in rapid succession. In a heartbeat of a second, the chimera had transformed back into the youth that was known to all.

At this, Kuro began to openly sob, the sounds extremely gut-wrenching. Ikka hung his head, uncertain whether to comfort his son or not; yet, as another inhuman cry was issued, his paternal instincts kicked in and quickly he made his way to his son. Gently he wrapped his arms around the upset teen, and held him close, whispering promises of "always being there," and others.

Kurama gathered Shiori close, after unconsciously transforming back into his human-state. He whisked his red locks back over his shoulder, and softly he asked for her forgiveness; he had never meant to hurt her through this deception. With a soft sigh, the maternal woman nodded; after all, Kurama had been the perfect son, and his cold nature was no longer there, as it had been warmed up through the honest love.

"I still love you," the words were simultaneously uttered from both parents, and everything appeared to be settled from their perspectives. However, Kurama and Kuro knew it wasn't yet. Once each youth had broken away from his parent and had linked arms in a sign of love and protection, the last of the secrets gave way.

Shiori looked at both and understood that indeed the jokes and snide remarks that her husband had made about Shuuichi's sexuality were true, yet she did not hold it against him. If he had truly found happiness, even with a man, accepting it was for the best. A smile lingered on her lips, yet it was disappear at her son's last statements.

"Despite all that you have done for us, for the past seventeen years, and the endless love you have, Kuro and I must return to the Makai." Silence reigned supreme after this, and Kuro looked down at the clasped hands. This secret, that was soon to be told, was the last one withheld from their parents. And now, if Kuro wished, it could be. The uncertainty gnawed at his mind, and finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Shuichi and I…" His voice cut through the stillness, and as three sets of eyes gazed upon his form, he trembled slightly. "We wish we didn't have to leave. But we can no longer stay. However, I promise we will return."

Once more tears slipped silently from Shiori's luminous orbs and slipped over her cheeks. Ikka looked away, his own heart felt torn by the new information; yet, if that was their decision, who was he to stop them? "We will wait for you."

The words slipped from Ikka, startling everyone, including himself, with their sincerity and truth. Shiori smiled sadly and agreed to the comment, "Yes, we will, no matter what."

The consolation relieved much of the burden on Kurama and Kuro's shoulders, despite the main reason being withheld. However, the truth would be shared in time, and with that in mind, it was easier to say 'farewell' for now.

---

After hours had passed, and the two parents had left, Kuro and Kurama slouched onto the couch, seeking relaxation after the stressful incident. Dark violet-blue eyes closed as he leaned against his redheaded mate, his black strands of hair making a pillow against the other's chest.

Kurama gently stroked the hair, idly relishing in the silky texture, as his mind drifted elsewhere. The moment was calm and peaceful, only to be broken by a single question, "Why did you not tell them?"

There was no reprimand, just curiosity, and Kuro sighed, opening his eyes. "I didn't want to burden them, especially with them knowing that we will soon leave. It would break Father's heart, as well as… _Mother's_." It still felt unusual to Kuro to use the term Mother, but Shiori had insisted, so he had no choice.

However, the term went unnoticed by the youko-human, for he made no comment about it. Instead, the fingers continued to thread through Kuro's hair, and silence regained its hold on the room. Outside, rain pelted the windows; making the room more comfortable and lethargy filled the two youths, the sound luring them to sleep in their current positions.

000

_TBC._

**deliciae:** _::follows Muse's laughter and looks at the scene in shock::_

**Muse:** _::sitting on throne, reading letter from her MiniMiniMini…Muse army::_ Ah, they've taken over another country… __

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::glares at Muse::_

**deliciae:** Well, it appears that Muse's plans for world domination are falling into fruition. But as for you the readers, this chapter dealt more with the finality of Kuro and Kurama's stay in the Ningenkai. Next chapter will be more about their move… maybe more, since I haven't really plotted out next chapter (I have a vague idea for it). So, please, please, review, and if you have any ideas for what should happen in the next chapters, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Thanks for reading, and again, please review.


	13. Return to Makai

deliciae

I Return to You : Chapter 12

000

**deliciae:** Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I can't believe it's taken over a year for this chapter, and I apologize for that. I won't waste your time with excuses so you will be able to read the new chapter faster.

000

Disclaimer: Last time I looked, I didn't own it.

Warnings: Yaoi: boy x boy. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Major OOC-ness.

Pairings: Kurama x Kuro ; Youko x Kuronue ; implied Yusuke x Koenma.

000

Several days later found the teenage duo in the basement of Kuro's house. The last box was stacked, and Kurama wiped sweat from his forehead. A smile lingered on his lips when he glanced at his mate, who stood nearby. They were finally done. Everything in Kurama's apartment had been packed and stored, mostly in the basement, but some things would be taken to the Makai when they left.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if you'd have only let me help," the dark-haired scythe master complained lightly, already knowing the reply. Kurama had refused to even allow Kuro to lift one box due to his "delicate condition". And that exact chide came, which only caused the pregnant male to roll his eyes with displeasure.

The redhead sighed and walked over to the staircase. Gently he leaned against Kuro, pulling him into a hug. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you…" The melodious tenor broke off, husky with emotion, before the male buried his face is the other's neck, a comfort-seeking gesture. Idly scythe-worn hands threaded through the silky fire-toned mane, only to be forgotten as lips locked in a post-comfort passion.

Moments passed before a discrete cough broke them apart. Blushing, both men turned and looked at the top of the stairwell. Yet instead of Ikka, whom they had expected, a young man stood there, grinning mischievously. His brown eyes glinted with internal glee, despite the glare the youko-human was giving him.

"Yusuke," the name was said warningly, and finally the glee dampened.

"Koenma sent me." The words held a "don't kill the messenger" plea, and Kuro shrugged. As it was, the chimera-human was having one too many mood-swings and most of which had been released on the redhead. Now it was the Tantei's turn to be on the receiving end. "So, you just had to be the loyal puppy, eh?"

The snide remark echoed in the room, only to be followed by brief shock. Brown eyes blinked at the black-haired male. Yusuke was beyond confused, as he had no experience with pregnancy before. Suddenly the mood shifted, and tears welled in Kuro's eyes. Quickly Kurama took the moody male into his arms, and Kurama looked at the still-stunned detective. "I'm sorry, Yusuke…"

In response, the Reikai Tantei shrugged off the apology and offered concerned smile. After the room grew silent, Kuro pulled back and grumbled, "I hate these mood-swings."

That brought a laugh from the other members in the room. With everything righted again, Yusuke told of why he had been sent, "Koenma needs both of you to fill out some forms before going back to the Makai."

Kurama's green eyes stared into Kuro's dark violet-blue, and softly the kitsune asked, "Love, are we ready to do this?"

A brief frown deposited itself on Kuro's lips before they split into a smile. "Yes, we are. Father pulled strings at the school and had our diplomas given to us early. The school did not care since we are the top students; they only regretted our departure. All your things are packed away, and you've already taken some supplies to the cave. I think that is all…"

Yusuke turned and began to leave the room at the end of Kuro's statement. Glancing back, he smiled at the duo, "I'll see ya in a bit then."

---

Koenma sat at his desk, stamping the never-ending pile of documents. The double-doors opened and paused in his workload to acknowledge who had entered his inner sanctum. His favorite and most loyal but self-preserving ogre, George, stepped through the entrance, his long blue arms laden with a large stack of paperwork. "Where do you want this, Koenma Sir?"

"Put it on the other table," came the reply, and George blinked. There had never been another table in the demi-god's room. Yet, as he looked around, he spotted the 'foreign item' and proceeded to do exactly what Koenma had wanted. With that task completed, he had only to ask, "Anything else, Koenma Sir?"

"No, that will be all for now. Kurama and Kuro will be arriving soon, and when they do, I want no interruptions. Got that, _George_?"

The blue ogre's name was drawn out and said ogre scowled at the implied message behind it. "Yes Koenma Sir."

Just as the blue-skinned worker turned to exit the enormous chamber, the doors banged open and in strode the hardworking, esteemed lover of the demi-god, the lone Reikai Tantei, Yusuke. Behind him were the two anticipated humanized-demons. Koenma glanced at George and nodded. The ogre instantly understood the unspoken command and rushed from the room.

The Tantei moved off to the side to observe as the duo moved closer to the desk. Kurama glanced at Kuro before returning his gaze to the demi-god. Koenma's expression was closed, almost secretive, just before breaking into a giant smile. "My father authorized your request to live in the Makai. If you just sign these," he pushed a couple documents, taken from a pile on his desk, toward the couple, "then everything will be finished."

Kurama exchanged a stunned glance with Kuro, before stepping forward and taking the offered quill in hand. With great flourish, each scrawled their names to the appointed spots on the parchment. The ink soaked in, finalizing the document. The two mates pushed the paperwork back at the demi-god, each smiling with boundless joy.

"Now you can transform back into your primal selves and stay in that form. You have to apply each time you wish access back to the Ningenkai, but most times it will be granted. Everything else seems in order." Koenma's amber eyes twinkled with excitement, and glittered softly at 'loss' of the two people, especially Kurama—people he had grown close to, expecting to see them at a moment's notice.

But now it was changing. Like the forms they shed, the past was put behind the two thieves. They had a second chance, one they were not going to pass up for anything. A shimmer and a shift of magic allowed the two humanized-demons to discard their mortal bodies for the tougher shell of the demon, but partially keeping the human mentality.

Kuronue pressed his wings closer to his body, looking wary at his surroundings, in an attempt to protect his unborn young from whatever danger that may be present. Youko stood defiantly, close to his mate. "Thank you," the mischievous fox murmured to the godling, "for giving us this."

With a bite on the pacifier, the Reikai heir nodded his head in response. "Don't forget us," Yusuke stated to the duo, before Koenma requested that they follow him to get to the Makai Portal. Not many words were exchanged past the exit of the large room; Kuronue and Youko had their hands clasped and the barest minimum was exchanged through the nonverbal body language—that of comfort and reassurance. Neither knew what was going to happen once they crossed that barrier and left the Ningenkai behind.

After a few minutes walk, Koenma stopped and opened a large ornate door. A swirling mist filled the entryway, almost bursting the doorframe with its intense mass. "Well… this is it." Before each demon knew it, they were drawn into the demi-god's arms in a hug. Backing away, the amber-eyed teased them, "I don't want to see you two stealing from my vault for a while."

Youko let loose a bark of laughter while Kuronue softly chuckled. "Oh, of course not, Koenma."

And with that, the two entered the portal to return to the life they had lost many years ago.

-------------------

_Epilogue…_

Youko paced around outside the cave, hearing the cries and complaints of his mate. The stench of sweat and blood was rank in the air, but other demons wisely stayed away from the area. Hours had passed by in similar fashion, and the fox demon was certain many more would slip by as well.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched cries from inside the cave. Urgency filled his veins, wanting to make sure Kuronue was alright, and the kits were healthy as well. Before he could make his way to the residence, and the antechamber in which the chimera had nested, the demi-god Koenma stopped him. The golden eyes searched amber orbs, attempting to draw out any information.

Like he had done many months ago, the teenage-formed godling drew the nervous male into his arms, in a congratulatory hug. "They are all doing well. You have twin sons." Once those words had been heard, the thief slipped from Koenma's hold and rushed into the room where his mate and children were. Outside, Koenma shook his head in amused understanding and left back to the Reikai, for his skills were no longer needed.

Deep inside the cave that the mates had returned to were many antechambers, most vacant. However, one deep in the bowels of the hillside was in use, and held a large pile of furs and various Ningenkai blankets of different materials. In the very center of the nest was what Youko sought.

Kuronue was asleep on his side with his wings pressed tightly against his body. His arms and blankets were used to shield the male kits from open view and for protective heat. However, as the silver-haired fox neared, the other thief opened an indigo orb and looked at the approaching person. Upon recognizing the vision and scent of his mate, the chimera pulled back the blankets eager to show his mate their offspring.

The revealed babes were identical and had obvious characteristics from both parents, combining to make each a beautiful child. From his youko heritage, each infant received the fox ears on the top of his head and the small puffy tail that would multiply with knowledge and age. Both forms were slender and pale-fleshed, a trait gained from both parents.

Kuronue's influence on the characteristics was seen as the black hair that coated the sleeping babes' heads and colored the tails. Black featherless wings were pressed against each kit's body, and each pair of hands were clasped around a red jewel, much like what was a part of Kuronue's treasured necklace.

"It keeps us in a corporal form," the chimera explained. "The jewel is created from the first blood shed by the mother upon the birth of the child." The youko nodded, as the explanation was unnecessary but thoughtful at the same time.

Almost silently, the former leader knelt then laid down, curling around his kits, opposite of his mate. Both boys nestled against his form, instinctively acknowledging their sire. "What do you wish to name them, my heart?" Youko softly asked, as not to disturb the infants resting against his form.

Kuronue closed his eyes momentarily in thought. He opened them and looked at each one with a decision. "The first born will be Kisho, for he already knows his own mind." As if agreeing, the young kit mewled against his sire, and both parents looked on.

"The younger, quieter twin will be Kiyoshi." No response came from the infant, but both Kuronue and Youko knew of his acceptance. With an intense feeling of joy, the two parents followed their young into the world of dreams, a minor comparison to the current reality they shared.

---

And perhaps it is here that we end our tale of the two lovers, Youko and Kuronue, known from their mortal lives as Shuuichi and Kuro. They still live in the Makai, in the cave with their kits, enjoying their time within the world the two elders had returned to. However, if one was to listen closely, they would hear the cries of Koenma as the sirens blared within the Gate of Judgment as the Vault had been broken into yet again.

**THE END.**

---

**deliciae:** Yep, the fic is complete. I hate to say it, because as Kuro has become one of my favorite characters. Perhaps in the future we might see the (mis)adventures of this youkai family, but that will be a long time in coming, if it ever does. Keep an eye on my profile and don't forget to read some of my other fics. Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to review.


End file.
